S-N-R-M-H-M-R-N-S
by K. Inag Azhyl 94
Summary: Todas tenemos al menos uno de estos increibles chicos a quien amamos. Tal vez dos. O a lo mejor a todos. Y nos gustaría vivir muchas cosas con ellos. Pues bien, aquí esta su oportunidad, señoras y señores, de fantasear, vivir y recordar con ellos situaciones únicas. Solamente queda que se hagan realidad. Lector x TODOS los Chicos de Iwatobi y Samezuka.
1. Sin saberlo

Otra vez yo en el fandom de **FREE!** Y todo gracias a esos reviews que me animaron! Sinceramente no creí que alguien lo fuera a leer, y mucho menos a comentar, pero muchisisisisisisisisimas gracias a_** AmaneAkai, ninashark, Eins Zwei Drei, Again y Miny**_.

Esta vez vengo con una serie de drabbles por culpa de mi inspiración con los chicos de Iwatobi y Samezuka. En realidad no tendrá orden ni nada por el estilo, pero si quieren a un chico en específico, n.n bienvenidas sean las sugerencias, advertencias, consejos o lo que quieran! ^.^ Sin mas l s dejo.

**DISCLAIMER….Free! Es del maravilloso Kōji Ōji, aunque sinceramente quisiera que fuera mío xD**

**Disfruten...**

_**SIN SABERLO**_

…

¿Qué le sucedía a Momotarou? **ESA **era la pregunta que no dejaba de atormentarte, ya que últimamente el peli-naranja no estaba tan sonriente como de costumbre…y lo que más te preocupaba es que había dejado de ir al club de natación. Incluso Nitori, ¡Nitori, su compañero de cuarto! te había preguntado si sabías algo al respecto. Pero, ¿cómo saberlo si cada vez que lo veías y saludabas…él te evitaba o incluso salía corriendo? Y no podías evitar sentir el dolor que se apoderaba de ti cada que lo veías _huir de ti._

Suspirando, diste por perdido ese día para hablar con él. Otro más que se iba a la lista de días fallidos. Ya pensarías en algo. Pero cualquier intento de planeación se esfumó al ver la silueta del Capitán del club de natación de Samezuka corriendo en tu dirección.

-¡(T/N), espera… un momento!

-¿Rin-sempai?- estabas sorprendida. No habías intercambiado muchas palabras con él, y ni por asomo creías que supiera tu nombre.

-Po…¿Podrías venir un momento conmigo?- se veía muy agitado, incluso su semblante tenia la preocupación marcada. Asentiste, preocupada. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante para que te buscara…

-Momotarou- su nombre te salió en un suspiro. Rin volteó a verte, algo cansado y sorprendido.

-Así es- fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse a la piscina.

Lo seguiste. Tu corazón empezó a latir muy rápido y fuerte. Y, sin saber porque, empezaron a aflorar en tu mente todos los recuerdos que tenías junto al joven espaldista.

_Cuando te invitó a dar un paseo, poniendo como excusa que había perdido una apuesta…_

…_La primera vez que se vieron en el curso, y lo primero que te dijo: "Eres…¡eres muy linda!"…_

…_Aquella vez que te hizo reír a carcajadas cuando se dio de lleno con un árbol al caminar con los ojos cerrados… _

_Y ese día que se cayeron…la otra vez que se enojaron y al final volvieron sonrientes…_

Muchos. Ni siquiera bastaban los dedos de las manos para contarlos. En todos esos momentos parecía que solo ustedes dos existían y que todo lo demás de desvanecía, que carecía de importancia. Porque ahora lo sabías. Tú ya no tenías tu propio corazón. No estaba dentro de ti. Había escapado sin avisarte, pero no por eso te había dejado vacía, ya que había algo que ocupaba su lugar, algo que indudablemente era cálido y que sabias que tenías que proteger, porque de alguna forma, te hacía sentir querida. Y parecía latir. Aunque ahora…

Apresuraste el paso, dejando a Rin detrás junto con sus "espera" o "escúchame". Ahora recordabas, la muy posible, razón del comportamiento del joven Mikoshiba.

_Debías encontrarlo. YA._

Fue hace varias semanas, cuando les tocó limpiar el salón. Él estaba muy callado. De hecho lo había estado todo el día, y sabías que sería en vano preguntarle el porqué . Así que esperaste a que te lo dijera por iniciativa propia.

-(T/N) … - apretó los labios - ¿eres feliz?

La pregunta te tomó por sorpresa. De todas las que te habías imaginado que habrías podido haber escuchado, ESA ni figuraba en tus más absurdas preguntas. Ni siquiera en las mas ridículas que él te podría hacer en circunstancias "normales".

-Mmmmh…- te detuviste a pensarlo un poco.- podría decir que sí… – lo miraste a los ojos- ¿Por qué-

- ¿ Y conmigo?- parecía estar ansioso por saber la respuesta a esa última, aunque fuera obvia. Sabias por su mirada que se trataba de algo importante, así que preferiste no bromear con un "no, me aburro bastante contigo" y quedarte callada tratando de encontrar una respuesta que expresara todo lo que sentías…todo lo que te hacía sentir el simple hecho de estar a su lado. Tenía que saber que te había enamorado sin remedio.

-Yo…-

Y al momento te encontrabas sola en el salón.

Se había ido. No quiso saberla.

Apenas te diste cuenta cuando entraste a la alberca y el ambiente húmedo se pegó a tu piel. Pero te quedaste ahí, de pie, recuperando el aliento y escrutando el área para ver alguna señal del peli-naranja.

Nada.

Pero no desististe. Fuiste hasta la zona de calentamiento, para encontrarla desierta, y así te dirigiste a los vestidores.

-Por favor…que esté ahí…- pediste mientras llegabas y ….

Lo encontraste.

Sentado contra la pared, con los hombros hundidos, las rodillas recogidas y la cabeza entre las manos. Nunca lo habías visto de esa forma. Algo aprisionaba tu pecho.

-Momotarou…- su nombre escapó de tus labios apenas en una respiración, pero el susodicho no reaccionó. Parecía que ni había reparado en tu presencia.

Diste un paso en su dirección.

No se movió.

Diste uno más.

Nada.

No lo soportaste más y acortaste rápidamente la distancia que había entre ambos. Lo abrazaste. Y por fin derramaste las lágrimas que habías estado conteniendo desde aquel día de la pregunta.

Pequeños temblores te recorrían mientras lo abrazabas con más fuerza, hasta que sentiste como sus brazos se movían…y te regresaba el gesto, dejándote quieta…y tranquila.

-Perdón.- te acercó más a él – no debí irme aquel día sin saber tu respuesta.- escondió su rostro en tu cuello – fui…un cobarde. Yo no estaba seguro…tenía…-

-Si- fue apenas un murmullo, pero te pudo escuchar a la perfección.- Fuiste un cobarde.- levantaste la mirada. – Acaso…¿te imaginas como me sentía cada vez que veía que me evitabas?

Por primera vez en semanas te vió a los ojos. Y pudiste ver perfectamente el arrepentimiento en los suyos. Era la prueba de que él también había sufrido. Te sentiste culpable. Negaste con la cabeza - pero…aún así…- sentiste su cuerpo tensarse. Era el momento. Debías decírselo. _Si no…_

-(T/N), yo…- parecía concentrado en algo.

- No sabes que tan feliz me hace estar contigo…-

… _no lo podrías decir después_ -…porque me he enamorado de ti. –

Lo soltaste. Por fin se lo dijiste.

Volteaste a verlo, buscando algo, una señal en su rostro que te dijera _algo_.

Pero todo sucedió tan rápido, que lo último que pudiste procesar fue que te había besado. Que te esta besando. Cálido, tranquilo y seguro. Tan diferente a su forma de ser, pero tan semejante a la sensación que hay en tu pecho.

Porque, su corazón ahora es tuyo, y ahora sabes que tu corazón estaba en el lugar correcto.

… … …

Tachán! Que tal me quedo? Muy aburrido? Muy dramático?

Sugerencias, ideas, opiniones, quejas…..todo eso lo pueden poner en un review, que, aunque sean duras las criticas, me haría muy feliz sabes que es lo que opinan.

Al principio no sabía con que personaje empezar, pero me acordé del hermano de Mikoshiba-san y de inmediato supe que tenía que ser de él. Jeje, en fin, no sé si pude escribir acorde la personalidad de este peli-naranja, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.

Ya saben que me pueden sugerir quien quieren que sea el próximo, o bien pueden lanzarme tomatazos y pastelazos.

Pero bueno….algún review? Me haría muuuuy feliz!

Saludins, kiari-chan


	2. Por unos perros

S-N-R-M-H-M-R-N-S 2

Realmente no creí que fuera a ser leído tan rápidamente, pero mi más sincero agradecimiento a todos los que lo han leído y se han animado a dejar un lindísimo review o que han dado favorite o follow a este fic: **Mai-Okami, thania22, alisha arlexa, KonnyDaniela, Ayaka Jukyo, **; me hacen inmensamente feliz! –da saltitos de emoción- y pues aquí esta uno de dos que subí.

Sin más, disfruten.

**DISCLAIMER … Free! Es del maravilloso Kōji Ōji, aunque sinceramente quisiera que fuera mío xD**

…

Por los perros

…

Ahh. Qué bien se siente correr. Y es que desde hace unos días para acá has decidido que si no tienes el dinero suficiente para tomar clases de tu deporte favorito, y que el club de tu escuela fue cancelado, pues no te quedaba más remedio que salir a dar unas cuantas vueltas en el parque cerca de tu casa.

Y con esta iban…. Rayos. Perdiste la cuenta.

Pero eso no importaba con tal de que al menos estuvieras en buena forma para las competencias de verano.

Mientras das la vuelta previa a los estiramientos, te dedicas a observar la gente a tu alrededor; algunas madres con sus hijos, otros haciendo ejercicio como tú, unas cuantas parejas tomadas de la mano y uno que otro dueño paseando con sus perros.

Como él.

Te saltas una respiración y no puedes evitar una tosecilla, que silencias de inmediato. Es sorprendente que todo este tiempo no lo hayas notado, porque al parecer él ya lleva tiempo viéndote con ésas orbes turquesas. Y no puedes evitar sonrojarte.

Tratas de mantener el paso, como si no hubieras visto a Souske y como si no sintieras su mirada puesta sobre tu espalda, y, aunque la idea de mirarlo es muy tentadora, posiblemente mañana no sabrías como mirarlo a la cara, o tratarías de evitarlo a toda costa para no sufrir las consecuencias de tu ahora _muy _tentadora acción.

Tu debate entre lo que _debes_ y **QUIERES** hacer te distrae de lo que te rodea, es decir, de que unos perros labrador que andan correteándose van directamente hacia ti, y unos segundos después estás en el suelo con las manos raspadas y con un dolor incipiente en tu rodilla, mientras que los perros culpables de tu caída son sujetados por sus respectivos amos.

-¿Qué…- Pero antes de que puedas hacerte una idea de lo que acaba de suceder, uno de los dueños se acerca y se pone a tu altura, dejándote ver que es…

-Souske-san- tus mejillas de colorean de un furioso rojo. ¿¡Te vió caer?! Pero no es precisamente por la pena que tus mejillas van a estallar. Simple y sencillamente porque sus rostros están a una distancia considerablemente corta…y eso que tu cara no sufrió daño alguno.

-(T/N)- Dios. Parece que te vas a derretir por la forma en que dijo tu nombre.

-…-

Sin decir palabra alguna, toma tus manos y lentamente las voltea, dejando ver los feos raspones que te hiciste.

-Disculpa a Schert,- dice aún mirando tus palmas dañadas –y también a mí, por favor.

…¿te acaba de pedir una disculpa? Solo asientes, tratando de nos soltar las lágrimas que el dolor, el ardor y un poco de emoción empiezan a provocarte. Ahora revisa tu rodilla y su perfecto rostro bronceado demuestra desagrado.

-Creo que deberías ir a…- no puedes captar ni una sola palabra más. Es totalmente increíble la situación en la que se encuentran, es decir, _**tú **_nunca habías tratado de hablar directamente con él, porque su semblante serio y su presencia podían resultar a veces un poco intimidantes. Pero ahora que _**él**_ estaba ahí, sin dejar de sujetar tus manos, hablándote de una forma tranquila pero firma no tienes miedo. De hecho te sientes segura.

Das un respingo al sentir sus manos a ambos lados de tu rostro. Solo te quedas en tu lugar, expectante…no sabes qué esperas, pero sin duda despierta cierta satisfacción y ansiedad en ti.

Firme. Sincero. Sencillo. Especial.

Así sientes el beso que te da en la frente.

-vaya forma de conocernos al fin- lo miras confundida. Sonríe.-Por unos perros-

Y vaya que lo es.

…

…

Wooah. Por fin pude terminarlo, y es que no me llegaba mucho la inspiración, pero el otro día que iba por la ciudad la inspiración se hizo presente y pues ya. Aquí esta nuestro lindo Souske-san, y espero no haberlas defraudado.

Como saben, pueden decirme lo que quieran y pueden mandarme lo que quieran por un simple pero gratificante review.

Habrá unos muchos más probablemente mañana, ya que hay un nuevo cap de free!Eternal Summer, en fin.

Saludins y gracias por leer

Kiari-chan

Oh. Genial. Y tenia que ser él.

-¿estas bien?

Es alto, tiene el cabello oscuro y unos hermosos ojos turquesas que son capaces de hacerte olvidar que existe un mundo a parte de ustedes dos.

Oh si.

Por que, desde que llegó a Samezuka, no pudiste evitar sentir que


	3. Suficientes

Bueno, no me iba a quedar con las ganas de subir este capitulo para ustedes. Y quisiera disculparme por el capitulo anterior, ya que probablemente fue muy corto y por unos renglones que estaban al final de éste que no tenian nada o poco que ver.

Y bueno, le agradezco a LUISA, Ayaka Jukyo, KonnyDaniela, Mai-Okami, YukiBlade, thania22,

Minori-Sama, alisha arlexa y a todos los que lo han leido y han dejado un lindo review, que no saben cuanto me animan! Y aqui esta uno esperado por muchas.

Ya no los distraigo mas y los veo abajito. Disfruten.

Free! No es mio, es de su respectivo autor, pero la historia es toda mia!

...

Suficiente

...

Rin Matsuoka nació para competir.

Y eso lo sabias mejor que nadie, ya que, siendo su novia, eso estaba _**más que claro**_.

Por eso estas aquí ahora, en su cuarto, teniendo un duelo de miradas que parece que no terminará jamás. Pero este duelo tiene razon de ser. ¿Cuál?

Pues que en un intento de fastidiarlo, se te ocurrió soltarle que no besaba tan bien como decía. Que incluso _su hermana_ podría ganarle en eso.

Y vaya que lo provocaste. Solo que ahora sientes unas fastidiosas mariposas en el estómago, ya que la mirada del Mastsuoka parece querer _**devorarte **_por haberte atrevido a magullar su orgullo. Y con la persona menos indicada

-Matsuoka, -murmuras esbozando una sonrisa traviesa y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos -¿admitirás que tengo razón?-

-Como si eso fuera a pasar, (tu-apellido). - te sigue el juego con una sonrisa torcida, mostrando esos dientes tiburonescos que tanto te fascinan y que te han mordido un par de veces.

Siguen en silencio por unos minutos. Ninguno va a ceder, y lo sabes. Los dos son orgullosos y la mentalidad de competencia de tu pelirojo no ayuda en nada...a menos que tomes tu la iniciativa. Porque si hay alguna ventaja en que Rin no haya hecho nada, es que puedes empezar como y cuando quieras.

-Bueno, como no me demuestras nada, asumiré que tengo razón.- suspiras aparentemente decepcionada aunque por dentro sabes que ya has ganado y te dispones a levantarte de su cama.

- Ni creas que vas a salir _victoriosa _de aqui, cariño.

Oh si. Ahi está lo que andabas buscando y que provocaste. Te quedas quieta en tu lugar, viendo como Rin se para de la cama, cierra la puerta poniéndole seguro y se coloca frente a ti cruzando los brazos. Todo esto mientras tu respiracion se acelera un poco cada vez más.

- Vamos a comprobarlo.- te reta y alzas una ceja. -Ahora- agrega.

Te recorre un escalofrío de satisfacción. Siguen mirándose a los ojos, calculando quien va a ser el primero, pues esta es una competencia en la que ni tu ni el tiburón quieren perder, aunque saben que a ti te encantaría ser devorada y a él le fascinaría verte luchar.

Ni tienes el tiempo de reaccionar y tu pelirojo ya te tiene sobre la cama. Vuestras frentes están juntas y los labios a punto de rozarse.

- te demostraré... cuán equivocada estás- sus ultimas palabras antes de abalanzarse sobre tu boca sin ningun reparo. Lo sientes fuerte, rápido y caliente. Y se siente endemoniadamente bien, para tu mala suerte, por lo que sueltas un gemido involuntario que hace a Rin sonreir contra tu boca.

Un segundo beso. Más posesivo. Más demandante.

Y has perdido. Absolutamente. Porque, a pesar de que lo sabías, los besos de **tu** Rin nunca son _suficientes_.

-Tienes razon- logras decir entre el séptimo y octavo beso - pero puedes hacerlo aún mejor-

Él solo sonríe de manera que entiendas que lo va a lograr, y solo puedes esperar por ello con una sonrisa.

...

Uffff, que les parecio? Les gustó? Esperaban algo mas intenso o mas leve?

Hàganmelo saber y con gusto vere que puede hacer mi inspiracion por mi.

Ya saben que aqui habra de todo, incluso hare un esfuerzo por lemmon si me lo llegaran a pedir pero ya saben que pueden dejar sus comentarios sugerencias advertencias o crtiticas en un hermoso y sencillo review que aunque sean tomatazos o pastelazos me harían muy feliz.

Y y vere si el próximo lo hago del chico mariposa, aunque no creo que tarde mucho. ^^

Nos estamos leyendo, saludins


	4. Son solo teorías

Y por fin esta el cuarto, en honor a Ayaka Jukyo. Espero de todo corazón que te agrade, y aunque me estuve comiendo el coco para ver como iba a terminar, creo que pude conseguir lo que tenía en mente.

De igual forma, como siempre, mis infinitas gracias para los que lo han leído y han dejado un hermoso review. Son mi alimento, literalmente.

También les recuerdo que no hay ningún orden o patrón por el estilo, así que pueden decirme de quien querrían el siguiente. Y ahora, como estoy de vacaciones, seguramente actualizare muy seguido.

Ya dejando la cháchara de lado, digo el Disclaimer, blah blah blah, pero que todas las historias aquí son mias!

…

_**SOLO SON TEORÍAS**_

…

Por favor, que alguien se tome la molestia de recordarte la razón de tu malhumor.

-¿…Me podrías ayudar a estudiar?-

-¿ … puedo estudiar contigo…?-

Ah si. Mañana tienes los exámenes de tus tres peores asignaturas. Y, como si no fuera suficiente, la mayoría de las chicas han decidido misteriosamente pedirle ayuda a cierto chico atlético e inteligente, haciéndote sentir ciertos celos.

Un momento. ¿celos?

Por favor, no eres celosa, ¡para nada!...más bien son como mariposas encabronadas en el estómago… Si. Seguro. Solamente hay que ver cómo es vas triturando la pobre hojita que tienes en tus manos.

Aunque, de alguna manera, te hace feliz escuchar la respuesta que es dada a todas aquellas jovencitas preguntonas:

-Lo siento, ya he quedado el día de hoy.

Indudablemente, la hojita debería dar gracias a Rei porque al fin relajaras tu mano. Aunque en realidad no deberías estar enojada, ya que ni has tenido el valor suficiente para pedirle que te ayude a estudiar. Simplemente ya te ves reprobando el semestre.

-(T/N)-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?- Nagisa. Das un respingo. No te habías dado cuenta que estaba junto a ti.- ¿Es por los exámenes?-. Suspiras resignada, asintiendo a tu pesar. – si, Nagisa-sempai. No creo poder pasar…-

-¿enserio? ¡Entonces te ayudaré!- lo miras un poco dubitativa, pues Nagisa no es el mejor estudiando que digamos. Pero nunca viene de más una pequeña ayuda, porque él también se ha estado esforzando. Sonríes asintiendo, pero antes de que puedas decir algo, él se levanta y regresa jalando a Rei de la manga.

- ¡Rei-chan, ayuda a (t/n)-chan a estudiar!-

Te quedas de piedra. Pero ¿Por qué le pide ayuda si… ya se sabe que no puede? No puedes evitar sentirte decepcionada y un poco molesta; no te gusta que te gasten bromas, de hecho lo odias, pero no tanto como el hacerte ilusiones. Sabes que de nada sirve, aparte de hacer trizas los sueños y, de paso, el corazón.

Es por eso que frunces el ceño, claramente molesta, hasta casi llegar a tu límite de paciencia. Recoges rápidamente tus cosas, murmuras un escueto "hasta luego" y te vas directo a la puerta. Ya encontrarás un modo de pasar por los pelos los exámenes, pues es típico de ti buscar hasta debajo de las piedras.

Ahora, ya que vas por las escaleras y la cabeza se te enfrió un poco, piensas que en realidad no tenías porque portarte así. Tal vez sí era una broma, ya que así es Nagisa. Pero, ¿justo frente a Rei tenías que parecer niña pequeña? No era justo. Y te diste cuenta muy tarde.

-¿(T/N)-san?- volteas sobre tu cabeza y ves a la persona de la que te lamentabas el haberte marchado así. Sus orbes moradas reflejaban preocupación y ¿tristeza? No, debían ser imaginaciones tuyas.

-Rei-san, perdón por haberme marchado así, yo…-

-no te preocupes (T/N), ahora- mira hacia arriba como buscando una respuesta – se que los exámenes que vienen no son tu fuerte, así que- voltea a verte- ¿estudiamos?

Una simple pregunta. Y tu corazón amenaza con estallar. Pero, recuerdas que él ya había dicho que estaba ocupado. Y te atreves a preguntar.

-Pero…¿estás seguro, Rei-san…-

-No hay problema. Me he aprendido toda la teoría.-

Lo miras confundida, mientras el tose agachándose, como ocultando algo que iba a decir, pero lo dejas pasar encogiéndote de hombros y sonriendo.

-Rei-san – te mira…¿sonrojado? – no hay necesidad de teorías, al fin y al cabo, son solo teorías.- y terminas irradiando una gran sonrisa, ya que, él sin saberlo ni quererlo, puede controlar tu humor de un segundo a otro.

Y tú tampoco sabes que, de un segundo a otro, puedes destruir las teorías que él ha hecho solo para entenderte…y amarte.

…

Waaaaa! Mucho que-hacer en casa y poco tiempo para dar alcance a la inspiración. En fin, díganme lo que quieran, que ya saben serán bienvenidos aunque sean crueles y quisiera preguntarles unas cositas:

Les gustaría lemmon? Y con quien de preferencia? (tratare de nhacer un intento, no sean crueles!)

Tienen algun instrumento (música) favorito?

Por ultimo, son alérgicas o alérgicos a algo? Lo que sea?

Muy bien, eso es todo. Gracias por leer, saludins


	5. Crepas

HOLA A TODOS Y A TODAS! Ya saben que primero agradezco y luego muestro, así que aquí van mis infinitos agradecimientos abrazos a:_**Ayaka Jukyo, Kazanari Kirika, KonnyDaniela, Levichou, Mai-Okami, Minori Ainsworth, RueCossette, YukiBlade, bubbleblack, Captain Sui, alisha arlexa, Eins Zwei Drei, Rue, thania 22, AmaneAkai, Luisa, Cindy´Nya3, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, Minori-sama y SakuM. GRACIAAAAAAS!**_

Y pues ya llegamos al quinto! A pesar de que ya la próxima semana entro al instituto, esto me alegra el día enormemente.

Y pues nada. Digo el **Disclaimer**, bla, bla, bla…. Pero las historias son todas mias! Nos vemos abajito ^^.

…

_**CREPAS**_

…

Verano. Una de las estaciones mas perfectas según tu. Y es que puedes hacer muchas cosas cuando llegan las vacaciones: pasear, ir al mar, ver los atardeceres, dibujar, escuchar música, dormir todo lo que quieras, nadar…entre otras. Pero lo que más te gusta es nadar.

Y eso era lo que ibas a hacer hace unas horas. _Ibas._ Porque, ahora te encuentras en la mejor tienda de postres comiendo una crepa; y si alguien hubiera llegado el día de ayer diciéndote que Haru te invitaría a comer una, simplemente te hubieras tronchado de risa o lo hubieras mandado al cuerno.

Porque es bien sabido que Haru no es de los que invitan. _No señor._ Y mucho menos de los que insisten. Entonces, ¿Por qué rayos estas con él comiendo "tranquilamente" una crepa?

-(T/N), se está escurriendo.-

-¿…? oh…- miras como unas gotitas de cajeta se deslizan por la punta de la crepa…-…¡nooo!- y aterrizan en tu playera favorita. ¿De todas las opciones de condimentos, tuviste que haber escogido precisamente la _cajeta, _que se vuelve más liquida al estar con la masa caliente_?_ Naturalmente, Haru pidió una de caballa, aunque no estuviera en las opciones, y ahora que lo piensas, al principio querías una de jamón con queso. Deberías _haber escogido la primera._

Buscas con la mirada alguna servilleta o cosa que te ayude a limpiar ese pequeño desastre, dejando de lado la mano que sujeta lo que queda del postre que, desafortunadamente sigue goteando, y pides amable y apresuradamente la dichosa servilleta al encargado cuando pasa cerca, siendo ajena a la mirada divertida que tiene el oji-azul hacia ti. Vamos. Te has olvidado quien está a tu lado.

-(T/N)-

Un escalofrío te recorre la columna. No le tienes miedo a Haru. De hecho lo admiras, pero sientes el escalofrío por _como_ pronunció tu nombre.

Temes el haberlo manchado sin haberlo notado, y empiezas a formular una disculpa en tu cabeza. Así que no reaccionas cuando de un segundo a otro Haruka toma tu mano, se la lleva a los labios, y termina de comerse tu crepa. Y cuando ésta desaparece, aun no puedes terminar de procesar lo que ha pasado.

Pero... (siempre hay un pero)_,_ Haru _no ha terminado._ Con infinita delicadeza y lentitud, _quita_ la cajeta de cada uno de tus dedos.

Dios. Si no para ahora, no crees poder soportarlo por mucho más tiempo. Es tan…_Ahhh._ Y es justo lo que sale de tus labios, inconscientemente, haciendo que pare y te mire entre curioso y divertido. Te sonrojas al instante.

- y..yo, no….¿que!?...eres…¡argh!- te desesperas al no poder coordinarte con tu boca en un intento de aclarar las cosas. Haru es para ti un amigo, y no quieres que se malentiendan las cosas, aunque, siendo sinceras, ya no te basta con ser su amiga. Cubres tu rostro con la mano libre, deseando que te trague la tierra por milésima vez.

- …- descubres tu rostro un poco, ya que Haru _no ha dicho nada_. Y te sorprendes de tenerlo a _milímetros _de tu rostro…

-…?!-

…Para poder sellar sus labios con los tuyos. Aunque no parece un _casto_ beso, ya que sientes como si te succionara un poquito.

Se separa lo suficiente para mirar tus ojos que tienen la confusión y la sorpresa aun grabada. ¡Qué alguien te explicara con peras y manzanas lo que acababa de ocurrir!

-aún tenias cajeta en los labios- da por toda respuesta, como si fuera suficiente para que salgas del shock en el que te ha metido. Y no puedes más que tratar de esconder tu sonrojo.

Y es que con Haru, que parece ser una persona que no le gusta lo complicado, nada es lo que parece; justo como te lo acaban de mostrar unas crepas.

…

-cubriéndose con un cuaderno- por favor, no me maten. Mis disculpas por haberme tardado, pero debía y debo de hacer todo el papeleo para el instituto y me quita bastante tiempo. En fin, aquí esta el quinto y el que les debía, que tal? Háganmelo saber para poder mejorar, jeje.

En fin, les traigo una buena y una mala noticia.

La buena? Es que hay otros 3 capitulos esperando ser publicados.

La mala? Ninguno es el lemmon que me han pedido. ¡enserio, les debo muchas disculpas!, pero solo pido algo de tiempo. Si lo pienso escribir, y ya tengo unas cuantas ideas, pero necesito tiempo para aterrizar bien la idea y no darles algo hecho mal y a las prisas.

Solo paciencia, eso pido, jeje

Ya saben que pueden dejar un review, me haría muy feliz. Incluso tomatazos y pastelazos.

Gracias por leer, saludins.


	6. Brillo labial

WOAH! Y milagrosamente ya tengo ganas de entrar al instituto…estare enferma? Que va, si estoy feliz por poder subir este nuevo cap, que espero les guste.

Ya saben que primero les agradezco, tanto a los que han leído como a:** Ayaka Jukyo, SakuM, Minori-sama, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, Luisa, Cindy´Nya3, thania 22, AmaneAkai, Rue, Eins Zwei Drei, alisha arlexa, Captain Sui, bubbleblack, YukiBlade, Minori Ainsworth, RueCossette, Levichou, Mai-Okami, KonnyDaniela y Kazanari Kirika.**

ENSERIOOOO! Esto es solo gracias a ustedes.

_**Disclaimer: el maravilloso FREE! Desafortunadamente no es mio, pero las aquí escritas historias siiii! o**_

…

_**BRILLO LABIAL**_

…

Pasar algunos días en la casa de Makoto no viene mal de vez en cuando. Te hace feliz pasar el tiempo con él, ya que puedes ver su sonrisa durante más tiempo y tu corazón salta de alegría cada vez que pronuncia tu nombre. Pero cuando realmente no cabes de la alegría es en esos días – o noches – en los que puedes quedarte a dormir con él.

Ahh. Simplemente alucinante.

Y hoy – o anoche- fue una de esas veces que el oji-verde se disculpó por haberte mantenido entretenida hasta altas horas de la noche, ya que no vives muy cerca que digamos, por lo que Makoto te invitó a pasar la noche.

¿debes recordar que aceptaste sin dudar?

Y por consecuencia, despertaste de un excelente humor. No todos los días tienes este tipo de oportunidades, así que te estiras y volteas a ver a la persona que aún duerme a tu lado.

Ruegas que tu corazón soporte esta vista, pues Makoto, aún dormido, es capaz de robarte unos cuantos latidos.

Agitas tu cabeza, regañándote por contemplarlo de esa forma…pero inevitablemente vuelves a mirarlo, porque, por dios, es _increíblemente sexy aun cuando no se lo propone_.

Suspirando, y mirándolo una última vez, te pones de pie para dirigirte al baño. La casa esta igual de silenciosa que las veces anteriores que te has quedado, ya que siempre eres la primera en levantarte. No es que te de pena o problema que alguna vez Makoto te viera durmiendo o recién despierta; el problema es tu cabello.

¿es que no puede tener la consideración de, aunque sea una vez, "portarse bien" contigo?

Suspiras fastidiada al verte al espejo y mirar el desastre de tu cabello. Si no fuera por él, sin duda dormirías un poco más. En realidad, eso no es del todo cierto. La verdad es por Makoto.

Y con este último pensamiento te sonrojas furiosamente.

Te arreglas cuanto puedes y te colocas el uniforme. Miras tu reflejo en el espejo, y aún no muy convencida, rebuscas en tu mochila por ése tubito de color para los labios…ajá.

No eres fanática de los brillos labiales, pero sin duda éste color realmente te queda. Ya más contenta, te dispones a salir del servicio, pero alguien del otro lado abre la puerta…

-…¡(T/N)-chan, Bueno días!-

Un asombrado y despeinado Makoto te saluda, y a tu rostro acude de nuevo el rojo.

-Bu-buenos días- sonríes aun sin entender que es lo que está pasando, pues Makoto ya lleva tiempo mirándote como si fueras alguien que no ve desde hace mucho tiempo y se ha agachado hasta estar a tu altura.

- (T/N)-chan…¿estas usando…?-

-¿….?- no sabes a que se refiere, pero pasa la vista de tus ojos a algo más abajo de tu nariz. Curiosa, mueves la cabeza hacia un lado, indicando que no lo entiendes, haciendo que el suspire con una sonrisa en sus labios y murmuren:

-¿brillo labial?-

Recién entiendes y sus labios ya capturan los tuyos, mientras coloca una mano en tu mejilla, acunándola. Te quedas estupefacta al principio, pero al cabo de unos segundos espabilas y le sigues el ritmo.

Y es como…no…es _mucho mejor _que tus imaginaciones. Lento, profundo y tierno. Sus dedos pulgares te acarician los pómulos, haciendo más intenso el beso. Jamás creías que ocurriría así. Pero, está dicho que los besos inesperados son los mejores.

Unos segundos más y necesitan tomar aire. Se separan y para tu sorpresa, su rostro esta levemente sonrojado, aunque parece pensar en algo. Dios. ¿_Acaban_ de besarse? De seguro debes de tener una cara de estar en la luna –todavía- , pues esboza una sonrisa y te da un rápido beso, como para hacerte reaccionar.

-¿melón?-

¿Para el desayuno? Te preguntas internamente. No estaría mal, pero siempre y cuando sea dulce y suave…y caes en la cuenta de que no está hablando de comida…es sobre tus labios. Tu sonrojo es más furioso de ser posible, y, como si él te leyera la mente, murmura contra tu oído:

-pero tus labios… saben mejor así.-

Por favor, que alguien se apiade de tu acelerado corazón y de tus mejillas, porque, de lo contrario, no sabes si sobrevivirás para recordarlo más tarde, piensas, mientras él vuelve a besar tus labios, ahora sin brillo labial. Y ahora, ya que eres un poquito más consciente de lo que te rodea, escuchas algunos ruidos que provienen de…

-…regresemos. Parece que mis padres han despertado.-

Asientes sonriendo como niña pequeña, como si acabaras de hacer una travesura,mientras que Makoto alborota un poco tus cabellos.

-nee, (T/N), creo que…deberías dejar tus labios así.-

-¿Por qué, Makoto?- dejas los honoríficos de lado. Ya no…son necesarios.

-no creo poder controlarme la próxima vez-

_Oh. _Ya querías saber que pasaría la _próxima vez._

…

…. Aquí estaaaaaa, ok, para las que me habían dicho de Makoto, aquí esta el _dulce_ Makoto jejejeje…

En fin, como siempre, ya saben que me harían muuuy feliz sus comentarios, aunque sean pastelazos, amenazas, sugerencias, animos, etc etc etc…..

Y los siguientes dos vendrán antes del domingo, lo que es muy probable que el lemmon también, jejejeje, ya casi _ya casi_…

Muchas gracias por leer..ah y unas preguntas:

Les gustaría una boda?

Cual es su animal favorito?

Saludins!


	7. Carrito

Dios mio! Mori de felicidad ayer por ver nuevas personas leyendo por aquí! Y por eso mismo, doy gracias a: _**Ayaka Jukyo, SakuM, Minori-sama, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, Luisa, Cindy´Nya3, thania 22, AmaneAkai, Rue, Eins Zwei Drei, alisha arlexa, Captain Sui, bubbleblack, YukiBlade, Minori Ainsworth, RueCossette, Levichou, Mai-Okami, KonnyDaniela, Kazanari Kirika, Monkey D Ivy, MizuHarukaSari, Katherine Svensson, Ichi Misaki; pero sobre todo, a la increíble Enne Lannister. **_Sin duda, para ella, mis respetos**.**

Como había dicho, eran 3 los que publicaría a mas tardar hoy, así que, aquí vamos

Disfruten + Disclaimer, bla bla bla. Pero lo aquí escrito es mioo! Nos vemos abajito.

…

_**CARRITO**_

…

La brisa mueve tus cabellos y tu vestido. Este día de verano es realmente agradable y no podría ser mejor.

Bueno. Si podría. Y mucho.

Ya que, en vez de estar en un parque de atracciones con Nagisa, te encuentras frente la entrada del centro comercial.

¿Cómo fue que tu primera cita terminó siendo una salida de compras?

Ahh. Volteas a un lado molesta, pero tu acompañante no tiene la culpa. De haber sido por él, ahorita mismo estarían en el "tornado" u otros juegos por el estilo.

-Si de algo te sirve (T/N)-chan, yo tampoco quería estar aquí.- murmura el chico a tu lado, un poco molesto e indignado.

Sonríes algo avergonzada. No quieres que crea que estas molesta con él. Ya que, a fin de cuentas, fueron sus hermanas –que estaban en casa desafortunadamente, según Nagisa- las que lo obligaron a comprar todo para una reunión. Y bueno, tú fuiste testigo de su "manipulación" hace unos minutos. Y te incluyeron en la "ayuda".

-no te preocupes, de todos modos, tus hermanas no parecían querer ceder, Nagisa-kun.-

-sí pero… ¿sabes? - baja la cabeza un poco desanimado, apretando la lista entre sus manos – ¡ todo es mejor contigo, (T/N)-chan!-termina sonriendo solo como él sabe hacerlo.

Y no puedes evitar que tus mejillas se coloreen de ese rojo que Nagisa tanto ama y adora. Es muy común que te diga ese tipo de cosas, pero aun no puedes acostumbrarte. Y por eso mismo le causas ternura.

-e igual ya encontraremos algo divertido que hacer- te mira con picardía, y esbozas una sonrisa con la misma intensión. No por nada muchos prefieren mantener su distancia cuando ustedes dos ya tienen un plan en mente.

Con un nuevo sentido del humor mejorado, entran a la tienda en busca de las cosas, y de paso, un poco de diversión.

Solo llevas unos cuantos minutos dentro y ya quieres terminar. No son muchas cosas, por eso no han tomado un carrito, pero…parece que el tamaño de algunas de ellas requiere un…

-nee (T/N)-chan, ¿tomamos un carrito?-

…carrito de metal. – claro-

Te acercas a la puerta, donde muy seguramente estará el objeto, tomas uno que esta apartado- y vacío- esperando que no sea de alguien y pones las cosas dentro.

Mientras caminas en dirección a Nagisa, vas observando los estantes y lo que tienen, lo que te distrae de que Nagisa _no ha puesto _lo que_ cargaba _en el___**carrito**__;_ de hecho, lo ha vaciado y ha puesto _**todo**_ en el piso, mientras se pone a tu lado fingiendo no haber dejado un camino de productos detrás suyo.

Y volteas a ver el carrito demasiado_ tarde_.

-¿y si te subes al carrito?-

Te toma desprevenida su idea. Oh si. Las cosas van a ser _muy divertidas_. Aceptas soltando una pequeña carcajada.

Aunque después no los dejen entrar a esta tienda.

Sin perder más tiempo, te subes y Nagisa empieza a conducirte por los pasillos. Primero lento. Luego un poco más rápido y recuerdas cuando eras una niña y tu padre hacía lo mismo. Pero esto es _mucho _mejor.

Por fin un encargado de la tienda los ve casi derrapando entre la zona de cereales y jugos y les empieza a gritar los típicos "bájense" o "llamare a seguridad"

Pero ustedes dos están en su mundo. Dan unas cuantas vueltas más, casi teniendo todo al personal detrás de ustedes, cuando se detienen junto a la puerta, te ayuda a bajar y salen corriendo hacia el parque de enfrente.

-lo sabia- dice tu novio, deteniéndose un poco a recuperar el aire, aunque eso no le borra la sonrisa –todo…todo es mejor contigo, (T/N)-chan-

Tu sonrojo se hace presente y sonríes mientras cortas la distancia que los separa para darle algo que él siempre ha tenido que buscar con varios métodos: un beso.

Un beso que refleja lo mucho que lo amas, aun si es un pingüino juguetón, un chico despreocupado o tu novio con locuras.

Porque, primeras citas como esta, son imposibles de olvidar.

Y más cuando Hazuki Nagisa es tu cómplice.

…

Y bien, aquí esta el adorable Nagisa, jeje, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.

Y en un rato subo los otros, tal como prometí jeje

Y ya saben, un review me haría estallar de la emoción, porque, siendo mi primera vez como escritora de un fic "largo" es simplemente alucinante ver que piensan.

Si, y prometido, habrá lemmon, a parte de algunos otros basados en las preguntas que os hice hace unos cuantos caps

Saludins


	8. Skate

Y dos de tres! Aquí viene el siguiente, recién hechecito…y no me lo podía guardar, no señor. Y ya saben que estoy en deuda con _**Enne Lannister , Ayaka Jukyo, Eins Zwei Drei, AmaneAkai, thania 22, bubbleblack, Mai-Okami, KonnyDaniela, SakuM, Minori-sama, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, Katherine Svensson , Luisa, Cindy´Nya3, Rue, alisha arlexa, Captain Sui, YukiBlade, Minori Ainsworth, RueCossette, Levichou, Kazanari Kirika, Monkey D Ivy, MizuHarukaSari e Ichi Misaki; **_de verdad, esto es solo por y para ustedes. Arigato –llora de la emoción- ya basta de estar tan sentimental, blah blah blah de Disclaimer y que lo aquí escrito es todo mio w

Disfruten…^o^

…

_**SKATE**_

…

Ya sabemos que _él, _al igual que su hermano, le encanta poner y dar todo lo que tiene en todo lo que hace; le da lo mismo si no sabe al principio. Siempre logra manejarlo. Es por eso mismo, que, al verte hace unos días paseando con tu patineta tan "lindamente" –según él- ha decidido aprender _skate_ y no de cualquiera.

Si no de _ti._

Y es por eso que ves sorprendida como maneja lo más básico como si ya llevara años haciéndolo y no en tan solo unos vagos minutos.

Pero, ¿de qué te sorprendes, si él es así? Nunca se da por vencido, no hasta lograr su cometido y poder reírse, satisfecho consigo mismo, gritando a los 4 vientos solo como él sabe gritar.

-Seijurou, tienes que doblar más las rodillas para impulsarte- comentas divertida mientras ves como batalla el Mikoshiba mayor para saltar de la patineta.

Él levanta la cabeza sonriente. Te parece que va a asentir… - ¿Qué tal si me muestras? –

Oh. Así que, ¿quiere retarte? Típico de él…muy bien. Tú no eres de las que dejan pasar un desafío.

Bajas la rampa con una sonrisa de "mira-y-aprende" mientras pasas a su lado, llegas a la otra punta de la rampa y te dispones a hacer el movimiento.

Si hay algo más que te guste a parte de la sensación de deslizarte relajando y tensando tu cuerpo, es sin duda la alucinante sensación de saberte vista por los dorados ojos del ex-capitán del club de natación de Samezuka.

Rápido. Elegante. Alucinante.

Es como sientes el movimiento. Aunque alucinante por esas orbes doradas…

-¿ves? Tienes que impulsarte al instante en que sientas que debes hacerlo. Si dudas, saludarás al suelo…de nuevo.-

Solo recordar la forma en que se cayó al principio hace que sueltes una carcajada.

-oye, habías prometido que no lo mencionarías de nuevo- reprocha fingiendo estar ofendido, pero su sonrisa indica todo lo contrario.

-ay Seijurou, vamos, cualquiera supera su primera caída! Jajajajaja, pero vale, no lo mencionare de nuevo.- prometes mientras tomas tu patineta, dispuesta a regresar, y el sonríe a su manera.

Ya que, aunque no puedas verlo o notarlo, él es feliz, pero no por el hecho de estar haciendo algo nuevo.

Es por estar contigo.

Hace un año, el no había tenido que preocuparse por estar a tu lado; solían estudiar e irse a casa juntos, ya que era- y sigue siendo- tu vecino. Pero ya no es lo mismo desde que ya no están en el instituto. Por eso, el había estado buscando alguna excusa para seguir viéndote, seguir hablando y no perder ese lazo que tiene contigo, que aprecia más que cualquier otra chica linda del mundo.

Y siempre estará agradecido con tu patineta.

Era justo lo que necesitaba y lo que muy probablemente le ayudara para que puedas darte cuenta de lo importante que eres para él…y de lo que siente por ti.

…

-inquieta en su escritorio- no se que les pareció….pero aquí con los nervios de que mañana entro al instituto, la inspiración no se quiso mostrar totalmente. Díganme que les pareció, así podre mejorar ^^.

Siendo sincera, Mikoshiba mayor no me llama mucho la atención, pero sentí que debía escribir uno de él por respeto. Perdón si hay alguna a la que le guste Seijurou, no quiero ofender, pero no creo poder hacer un lemmon de él. Pero ya veremos

En fin, pueden alimentarme con un hermoso review, no les cuesta nada, aunque sea solo para decir hola, jejeje.

E fin, saludins y gracias por leer.


	9. Forma

Bueno, aqui esta el 3ro, tal como os prometi, y espero que les guste.

Coo saben, le agradezco a Enne Lannister, LUISA, Ayaka Jukyo, KonnyDaniela, Mai-Okami, YukiBlade, thania22, Minori-Sama, alisha arlexa, SakuM, Kazanari Kirika, Monkey D Ivy, MizuHarukaSari, Levichou, Katherine Svensson, Ichi Misaki, Minori Ainsworth, RueCossette, bubbleblack, Captain Sui, AmaneAkai, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, Rue y Cindy'Nya3 y a todos los que lo han leido y han dejado un lindo review, que es de lo que vivo, jejeje

Ya no los distraigo mas y los veo abajito. Disfruten.

Free! No es mio, es de su respectivo autor, pero la historia es toda mia!

...

FORMA

...

Despues de que Nitori te hubiera pedido una y mil veces que lo acompañaras a un viaje con todo el club de natacion de Samezuka a un festejo o algo por el estilo, accediste solo para tanquilizarlo...y para estar con él.

Pero, la idea del viaje que te habias hecho fue totalmente equivocada. Nada de tranquilidad ni de paisajes bonitos ¿que?¿Acaso iban a algun volcan? Pero Ese no es el unico problema.

Nitori se ha pasado la ultima hora del viaje hablando sobre cuando fue a acampar cuando estaba en la primaria. Y no, no es aburrido el relato, pero, a juzgar por la cara de los demas integrantes, parece como si ya la supieran. Y si no mal recuerdas...crees recordar que tambien a ti ya te la contó...un par de veces.

Volteas a ver a los demas chicos mientras el peli-plateado sigue en sus recuerdos. Sus rostros no reflejan ni un asomo de alegria o emocion. Y no te parece bueno que destilen un aura de irritacion que parece incrementar conforme Nitori sigue hablando.

Volteas a ver al capitan Matsuoka, deseando que por lo menos él este de buen humor...y ves que tiene su mirada clavada en ti, y desde hace un buen rato. Oh. Estas en problemas. Bueno, no tu exactamente, si no el chico que cuenta alegremente sus anécdotas. Y al parecer el capitan esta esperando a que TU lo calles.

Pero, no sabes como hacerlo sin hacer que Aichirou se sienta mal...pero, la mirada que todos tienen ahora en ti hace que silenciosamente entiendas que tienes que hacer algo YA.

-nee, Nitori- empiezas, tanteando el terreno, y el interrupme brevemente su relato, haciendo que esos ojos azulados te recuerden a un gatito.

-Mmm, mande?- .

-Este...que te parece si dormimos un rato- el parece pensar un poco tu peticion, haciendo que suspires casi aliviada -junto con todos los demas- al verlo aceptar, pero no han pasado ni 2 minutos...

- hey, esto me re ierda a cuando...-y sigue evocando recuerdos de su infancia, ignorando la tension que ha tomado lugar en el camion por su causa.

Oh. Otra vez todas las miradas, solo que con algo de molestia en ellas, sobre ti. Y parecen querer gritar "Ya cállate Nitori". Esto no es nada bueno, dices para ti.

Y cuando la tension parece aumentar, como una olla express que esta a punto de soltar toda esa presion, cuando parece que hasta el capitan se va a abalanzar sobre el oji-azulado para obligarlo a callarse, tu instinto de proteccion -No maternal- hace su aparicion de una forma bastante peculiar...pero al parecer efectiva.

Nitori Aichirou ha sido callado con un beso.

Y para tu fortuna -o desgracia, segun el caso- todos los presentes en el camion han sido testigos de como por fin se han dado su primer beso despues de casi 2 meses de noviazgo. .

- Al fin, ya era hora- dice un sonriente Rin, feliz tanto por la parejita como por sus oidos. Y ustedes dos no pueden si no sonrojarse hasta la raíz del cabello.

Ahora iba a ser Aichirou el que pidiera que se callaran cada vez que se lo recordaran, y solo puedes sentirte culpable por ello.

Aunque...no es tan malo, ya que encontraste una forma bastante efectiva de...salvarlo y mantenerlo asi.

...

Tachan, jejejeje, aqui esta el tercero que os prometi. Aun es domingo, algo tarde pero cumpli lo que dije. Antes o el domingo.

Bien, pues el lemmon ahi va 2 3, pero con suerte lo estaran leyemdo antes del jueves, si no es que antes.

En fin, habra de todo como les he dicho, jeje

Nos leemos, saludins


	10. Solo besos

Yeyeyeyeyeye, aquí estan los lemmon, señoras y señores, muchas gracias :_ Enne Lannister , Ayaka Jukyo, Eins Zwei Drei, AmaneAkai, thania 22, bubbleblack, Mai-Okami, KonnyDaniela, SakuM, Minori-sama, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, Katherine Svensson , Luisa, Cindy´Nya3, Rue, alisha arlexa, Captain Sui, YukiBlade, Minori Ainsworth, RueCossette, Levichou, Kazanari Kirika, Monkey D Ivy, MizuHarukaSari, Ichi Misaki, ErzaScarlet-sama, Shouhou- light carrier- Sendai y Chatt._

Y bueno, este es de Rin, así que disfruten..

Si, ya se que free no es mio, solo me queda llorar y soñar con ellos…pero algo es algo.

…

Solo besos

…

Suspiras. Aun no puedes asimilar como fue que paso todo esto. O como termino más bien. Pero de lo que estas segura, y lo reconocerías aun estando en el paraíso, es la sensación de tu piel siendo explorada por la boca de Rin.

No importa si son tus manos, tus dedos, tu cuello o tus partes intimas. Todo es tocado, besado y mordido por esos labios y dientes que…_dios_…te hacen estar en el paraíso mismo.

Y eso que hasta ahora han sido simples y _alucinantes_ besos. No más alla. Según él, todavía no.

Vaya que sabe como hacerte sufrir…y gritar su nombre en el momento indicado. Aunque en esta danza entre la locura y el placer cualquier momento es el indicado para…

-ohhh…_Ohhhh…R-rin…-_

…indicarle que estas a punto de derrumbarte de placer.

Todo comenzó con esas miradas intensas por parte de él. Y no sabias lo que quería decir a pesar de llevar una relación amorosa pero sin ir más alla. Pero esta tarde, hace unas cuantas horas, te dijo que tenían que hablar.

Y cualquiera sabe que esas palabras equivalen a una sentencia de muerte en una relación.

Así que tu corazón se estrujó, pero, apenas habías doblado el pasillo para afrontarlo y una mano te sujetó de la muñeca antes de que te dieras cuenta de que era tu novio e iban directo a su dormitorio.

No dijo nada en el camino, al igual que en su cuarto. Pero al parecer las palabras sobraban, ya que, sin avisos te tomo de los hombros, te miro a los ojos de una manera tan intensa que creías que tus piernas se habían vuelto fideos y tu boca por fin fue reclamada por él.

Distinguiste el hambre y el deseo en los besos, pero igual notaste que él no quería llegar más lejos si tú así lo deseabas.

Pero, vamos.

_Tu ya llevabas deseando esto desde hacia semanas._

Y digamos que tu deseo fue concedido. Tu blusa y tu falda ya no fueron necesarias al cabo de unos minutos, al igual que su playera y pantalón, pero Rin no había mostrado intenciones de quitarte o _querer_ quitarte el resto.

Y entre algunos besos te pareció escuchar lo que eran las razones por las que te amaba y te ama tanto…y tu también lo hubieras –dicho- hecho de no haber estado ocupada viendo estrellitas.

Ahora a ralentizado el ritmo su danza, dándote besos detrás del cuello, en tus costillas y en tus hombros.

-e-esto es solo el comienzo- habla, recuperando la respiración y el sentido; también estaba al borde de la locura –pero hoy no terminaremos- te miro de forma divertida, esbozando una sonrisa picara y torcida. Retadora.

No puedes creer lo que ha dicho. Odias que te dejen en la mejor parte, que te corten así…pero a Rin le encanta mantener el suspense…

Y si te ha conducido a las nubes con solo unos besos…

…ya quieres saber que pasara si llegan a terminar.

…

Dios….me costo horrores mentalizarme, y creo que esto es lo que puedo por el momento.

Ya saben, un pococ de paciencia y les dare algo más sustancioso.

Una pista sobre el próximo. Incluye música.

Gracias por leer, saludins


	11. Musires

Yeeeey! Aquí masomenos desvelándome para el lemmon –ya en serio, sin poner en riesgo mi salud mental…- . Alguna ha visto _**HAMATORA**_ ? Es solo por curiosidad jeje, pero me inspiró su ending para el lemmon. Si…la música es magnífica. Y bueno, estaba escuchando las canciones de los personajes, aunque no se si hay una de Souske.

Y esto no estaría completo si no les agradezco!:___Enne Lannister , Ayaka Jukyo, Eins Zwei Drei, AmaneAkai, thania 22, bubbleblack, Mai-Okami, KonnyDaniela, SakuM, Minori-sama, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, Katherine Svensson , Luisa, Cindy´Nya3, Rue, alisha arlexa, Captain Sui, YukiBlade, Minori Ainsworth, RueCossette, Levichou, Kazanari Kirika, Monkey D Ivy, MizuHarukaSari, Ichi Misaki, ErzaScarlet-sama, Shouhou- light carrier- Sendai y Chatt. _Yo no estaría aquí de no ser por ustedes ^o^ y por la primera persona que me dio inspiración.

Mis disculpas a todas y todos! El instituto es emocionante! Por fin hoy hice pruebas de deportes-nadar- y eso me dio la inspiración suficiente para publicar hoy!

Este está dedicado para todas, ya que me animaron a escribir con sus opiniones y eso vale más que…más que 100 años más de vida o el dinero de todo el mundo. Así que, no se como me haya quedado, y me gustaría que me lo dijeran. Este es un cap especial, ya que es el primero de esta categoría…bueno…es en HONOR A TODAS ESTAS LINDAS PERSONITAS QUE LEEN Y ME HACEN MORIR DE FELICIDAD!

Ya sin más, les dejo. _Disclaimer: me encantaría que Free! fuera mio, pero tanto la música inspiradora como lo anterior no son mios, pero solamente __**ESTAS IDEAS LO SON WIIII**__!. _

_Este…al principio es mucho pensar sobre sentimientos, lo siento, estaba inspirada en ese momento jeje._

…

**MUSIRES**

…

"_Siente mi furia,_

_Siente mi calor_

_Y ve como tu cariño_

_Me hace perder la razón."_

_Vinka_

...

Ya son varias horas desde que la última clase terminó, pero poco te importa; te has quedado en el instituto para seguir practicando. Ahh, como te frustra el que las cosas no te salgan a tu manera ni a la primera.

Todavía no estás satisfecha con lo que has practicado, sientes que no es suficiente, y le envías un mensaje a tu madre para que sepa que tal vez no llegues a cenar temprano y que no se preocupe.

Suspiras de nuevo, dejando que la pizca de paciencia que tenías, se esfume en el aire y votas el teléfono lejos de de ti. Odias estar frustrada, y reconocerlo te frustra aún más.

¿Por qué ahora la música que tocas suena hueca, si antes no sonaba así en clase? Enojada contigo misma, dejas caer tus manos rígidas en el piano, dejando que salga un acorde que es una réplica en sonido de lo que sientes.

Pero, ¿de qué serviría la música si no se intenta una vez más? Visualizas en tu mente _cómo_ sonaban las notas de la canción creada por ti, y poco a poco, te animas cada vez más. Sin darte cuenta, tus manos se empiezan a mover sobre las teclas, tocándolas levemente para, conforme la melodía avanza en tu cabeza, irlas tocando cada vez más profundo, hasta que las notas mentales se juntan con las notas musicales.

El tiempo pasa. No lo notas. La música sigue y te derrota, ya que te sientes vaciada y llena al mismo tiempo. Vaciada porque transformas tus sentimientos, tus anhelos, en algo que cura tu alma, sacándolo todo, sin guardarte nada; pero te sientes llena y realizada, porque pones fin a todo, sintiendo que eres la única en el mundo, donde _tu_ piano te acompaña, ayudándote a cargar ése dolor, culpable de tu frustración.

Souske.

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero para ti ya no existe el mundo. Solo tú y esa sonrisa, esos ojos y esa personalidad que se han convertido en tu tortura y liberación.

La melodía por fin suena como tú quieres al tiempo que una sonrisa tenue toma lugar en tus labios, y seguirías tocando… pero un movimiento a tu derecha, la puerta, hace que interrumpas abruptamente. Y tu respiración por igual se detiene, ya que creías que eras la única en la escuela. _Dios_, piensas, _me van a echar la bronca de mi vida._

Pero esas orbes turquesas que te observan desde la puerta son más peligrosas que cualquier bronca.

-…(Tu-Sexy-Nombre), no deberías estar aquí.-

Ohhh. El causante de tu malestar, de tus enojos, de tu alegría…de tu canción, esta frente a ti. Pero lo que más te molesta es su tono indiferente hacia ti. Sabes que él es así…pero a veces no puedes discernir si se está burlando de ti, realmente le das igual o lo dice en serio.

-¿te importa?- no logras morderte la lengua a tiempo, no quieres ser tan mordaz, pero de igual forma te sientes bien al decírselo.

Se limita a mirarte un poco más.-Solo espero que hayas traído sombrilla. Ha empezado a llover.-

¿Está siendo amable?¿o qué? Internamente te estás jalando de los pelos…dios, este chico es imposible…

Y así como apareció, se esfumó sin decir algo más. Te quedas mirando la puerta antes de volver tu vista al piano. Definitivamente comunicarte a través de la música te ha salvado más de una vez de la locura.

Cierras la tapa de las teclas y acomodas el banco antes de tomar tu mochila. Y es entonces cuando notas un toqueteo en las ventanas.

La lluvia se ha vuelto más fuerte. Maldices internamente. Por supuesto que no traes sombrilla ¿Quién en un día inicialmente soleado pensaría en cargar una sombrilla?

Cierras la puerta de la sala de música y empiezas a caminar por los pasillos no sin cierta cautela, mirando de vez en cuando sobre tu hombro. ¿Se habrá ido ya? No es que te importe, pero no quieres volver a sentirte como presa.

Llegas a la planta baja. Todo se ve un poco tétrico; el piso refleja la luz grisácea del cielo, así como las paredes reflejan el color turquesa azulado de la alberca que se encuentra a un lado. _Parece que va a salir un fantasma de un momento a otro _piensas y sueltas una risita. Las cosas de terror siempre te han dado risa.

Llegas a un patio interior de la escuela, el cual tienes que cruzar para poder salir, pues no hay otro camino que te libre de mojarte. Y es la primera vez que ves todo desierto, como _si fueras _la única. Suspiras y te entregas a la lluvia, caminando, disfrutando de las gotas sobre tu piel. Aunque, unos segundos después empiezas a correr. No te gustaría pescar un resfriado.

Vas corriendo, con los ojos medio cerrados, pero teniendo cuidado de no estrellarte contra el suelo. Ves el pasillo seco al otro lado y sonríes. Ya luego te secarías en tu casa. Ah. Ya estas deseando darte una ducha caliente. Estás a tan solo unos metros de la entrada…

-Auch…- y algo obstaculiza tu camino. Es duro, fuerte y alto…

Levantas la mirada para encontrarte una sonrisa y unos ojos que conoces bastante bien. Se te corta la respiración.

-¿Me estabas buscando?- la pregunta te hace reaccionar, separándote, poniéndote a la defensiva. Él parece estar de lo más tranquilo, pero sus ojos lo delatan. Se está divirtiendo.

-Ya quisieras- desvías la mirada, algo sonrojada. Solo trae puesta su playera húmeda por la lluvia, que se adhiere perfectamente a su tonificado cuerpo, dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Ya lo habías visto muchas veces… en traje de baño. Pero la playera mojada aumenta su aire de sensualidad.

No te gusta para nada la dirección que están tomando tus pensamientos. Pero…si _él esta así…eso quiere decir que TU_…

Te cubres instintivamente con tu mochila. Rayos. Y tus mejillas se colorean aún más.

-toma- sientes algo caer sobre tu cabeza.

Es su chamarra.

-…gracias- podrás estar muy enojada con él, pero eso no quiere decir que no le vayas a agradecer.

-te acompaño a casa. Mientras… - lo miras debajo de la sudadera y sus ojos te ven con ternura – Póntela.-

Te la colocas y es obvio que te va a quedar enorme, pero al vértela ya puesta, parece que traes una bata en vez de una chamarra. Bueno, pero al menos te cubre muy bien.

Dejas que te acompañe. No pierdes ni ganas nada, así que te da _casi_ igual. Ya están a casi unos metros de la salida, pero al parecer la lluvia tiene otros planes: dejarlos en la escuela debido a la tormenta que se ha desatado.

Ambos se quedan mirando la lluvia. Y es uno de esos momentos en los que no hay tensiones y puedes disfrutar estar junto a él.

-¿sabes…- él mira a la nada, lejos - …en que se parece una mujer a la música?-

La pregunta te toma desprevenida. Souske…haciendo una pregunta un tanto… ¿_romántica_?

Piensas un poco. Pues…- …las dos son femeninas y delicadas – dices al cabo de unos segundos, y volteas a él solo para encontrarte una de sus sonrisas torcidas que te erizan los cabellos de la nuca.

- no está mal, - sus ojos brillan, - pero no es la respuesta completa- tu corazón se acelera notablemente.

_Oh. Respuesta errónea, eh?_

Y con este último pensamiento también se va tu aliento. Ha reclamado tu boca, y el beso es justo como él: desafiante, fuerte, demandante e increíble.

Gimes contra su boca. Te ha mordido y ha puesto sus manos a lo largo de tu espalda, haciendo desaparecer cualquier espacio entre ustedes. Tus manos actúan solas; se enredan en sus cabellos oscuros, pasando por sus hombros y juntándose detrás de su cuello.

Un rayo pasa fugaz, iluminando lo que acaban de comenzar: vuestro deseo tácito.

Ya que, aunque pareciera que vuestra relación era de amor-odio-indiferencia, lo que se oculta o se reprime, tarde o temprano debe de salir.

La sudadera que él te dio ahora está en el suelo. Sus manos ahora van trepando por tu abdomen, debajo de la blusa mojada, hasta llegar a tus costillas, donde te sujeta fuerte, y suspiras.

Las palabras sobran, y con solo gestos y movimientos, se acercan hasta la primera puerta que encuentran. No saben en donde están, y poco importa. La tormenta es como música de fondo para su acto.

Pronto te recarga y deja prisionera contra la pared, y su playera es la primera que va directa al suelo. Aunque…la tuya le sigue inmediatamente después.

Sientes el frio recorrer tu piel, pero pronto, los besos que son dispensados de su boca te hacen olvidar cualquier cosa a cerca del frío.

La ropa sigue estorbando, y con una mirada, entiendes –en un último atisbo de cordura- que te pide permiso para continuar.

¿Está loco o qué? ¡Por supuesto que tiene que _continuar!_

Asientes una sola vez, lo suficiente para desatar completamente la tormenta por fin. Los movimientos se vuelven más decididos y firmes. No hay lugar para dudar.

Sus labios reclaman los tuyos, con fuerza y decisión.

Pronto las manos de ambos van solas, quitan lo que resta de la ropa, y sumándole la luz medio grisácea-verdosa, parece que están en una danza bajo algún lago.

Eres despojada de tu penúltima prenda: sostén; y tus ojos buscan los suyos. Él también buscaba los tuyos, antes de que, junto con tus manos, sus pantalones acompañaran a las demás prendas. No pudiste evitar verlo. Y volver a _verlo_.

La impresión hizo que te quedaras quieta, lo cual provocó una sonrisa de su parte. Vamos, es totalmente comprensible…_totalmente_. Pero con un delicado movimiento de su mano, de devuelve a la realidad.

Es increíble ver que una persona como él, un poco intimidante y directo, tenga tanta devoción en algo…y con alguien.

Contigo.

De la misma forma en cómo te trajo a la realidad, pone sus manos sobre tu cintura, y no puedes evitar sentirte pequeña. Sus manos lentamente bajan tu _última _prenda, mientras te cubres con ambos brazos tu pecho. Puede que ya sea tarde para sentirse cohibida, pero es por mero instinto.

Y como si quisiera quitarte cualquier miedo, cualquier duda y hacerte sentir segura, pone sus brazos alrededor tuyo, haciéndote saber que te protegerá…incluso de él mismo.

Y tienes toda la certeza de amar a la persona correcta.

Todas las prendas yacen en el suelo, mientras que tomas la iniciativa y capturas sus labios con los tuyos, de forma demandante como él. Y sin ningún aviso o señal, le entregas y te despoja de tu prueba de que nunca antes habías estado con alguien más.

Al principio es algo doloroso, incluso cierras los ojos, y él lo nota. Por eso ha puesto sus labios sobre tu coronilla, diciéndote silenciosamente que lo perdones y que todo está bien.

Y cuando te acostumbras, pasas una mano por su ancha espalda; pueden seguir. Y los vaivenes no se hacen esperar.

Al principio lento. Luego más rápido.

_Más profundo. Más caliente. Más fuerte._

Y alucinas. Literalmente. Porque se siente _bastante bien_, justo como lo indican tus gemidos, que son como música para sus oídos.

El tiempo pasa, y te parece escuchar que la lluvia ha disminuido.

Imposible contar los besos dados y los gritos contenidos. Pero saben que han murmurado el nombre del otro con deseo y con pasión…unos cuantos millones de veces.

-yo…-su cara, con gotitas de sudor que terminan en tu torso, refleja confusión, para después mirarte con decisión y la primera sonrisa sincera de la que eres testigo - …te amo.-

Lo miras como no lo hacías desde hace mucho: feliz y con ternura. Y puedes hacerte a la idea de que…un momento.

Si no mal recuerdas…te había hecho una pregunta… ¿cierto? La razón de todo esto…

-te amo- haces eco de sus palabras – pero…- te mira con atención- ¿Cuál era la respuesta?-

Una de sus sonrisas sensuales hace presencia.

-hay que saber tocarlas- te sonrojas. Justo como hace unos minutos te lo demostró.- hay que saber escucharlas…y apreciarlas.- lo miras sorprendida.-comprender sus altos y sus bajos, y…el sentir como me llenas de alegría con solo tu presencia…- roza sus labios con los tuyos-…es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado.- termina tu duda juntando vuestros labios, haciendo que tu interior se caliente.

Y la canción que habías hecho por él, poco a poco inunda tu mente, hasta que, en algún momento la empiezas a tararear bajito.

Y así, despacio, tus ojos se van cerrando, dejando que aquel oji-turquesa te cubra con sus brazos y te contemple en silencio, pues había esperado mucho tiempo, dando tumbos y tropezando en el camino, para volver a levantarse y empezar de nuevo y por fin, estar a tu lado.

Pues eres su música. Su mujer. Su _**musir**_.

…

…-estática en su silla- …que les pareció? Malo, muy malo…bastante malo y que mejor solo escriba drabbles? O bueno, bonito…?

Waaaaa! Lo que sea, no importa, pueden hacerme inmensamente feliz o mandarme hasta el agujero más profundo con un hermosisisismo review.

No es mi intención tomar las ideas de algun otro autor! Ya habrán leído que son un poquito locas –ejem, carrito de Nagisa…ejem- pero si hay alguna que se llegue a parecer un poco a otra historia, díganmelo para hacer algo distinto. Lo mismo va para aquellas personas que lamentablemente me han decepcionado poniendo ideas similares a las escritas aquí, ya que, aunque no las haya leído, me han llegado varios mensajes de que al parecer me han plagiado. Y pues eso de alguna forma me deprime mucho. Sinceramente me hace enojar bastante, pero a eso nos arriesgamos al publicar aquí, y pues solo queda desear que esas personas encuentren su inspiración. Por el bien de todos.

En fin, después de eso…quiero aclarar que la frase del principio es una de las tantas que escribió una persona que es, será y fue muy importante para mi…pero que se fue de este mundo este verano.

Ufff, bueno…ya saben que pueden decirme hasta hola en un comentario. No sean timidas o timidos! Al contrario, me hacen muy feliz!

Y como sorpresa-pista, habrá unos nuevos capítulos esperando ser leídos por ustedes de fechas. Fechas? Si! Cuando lo lean entenderán.

Ohhh…este es el más largo q he escrito…en fin, espero no haberos aburrido, saludins y gracias por leer!

…


	12. Motivo

Si, ya se q me desapareci por mucho tiempo. No tengo justificante-nel, claro que si, y se llaman tramites e instituto- pero la cuestion es que aqui estoy.

Como ya saben, esto no tendria sentido si no le agradezco a Enne Lannister, Luisa, Ayaka Jukyo, KonnyDaniela, Mai-Okami, YukiBlade, thania22, Minori-Sama, alisha arlexa, SakuM, Kazanari Kirika, Monkey D Ivy, MizuHarukaSari, Levichou, Katherine Svensson, Ichi Misaki, Minori Ainsworth, RueCossette, bubbleblack, Captain Sui, AmaneAkai, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, Rue, Cindy'Nya3, kaori Sakamaki, Reybi, Eins Zwei Drei, ErzaScarlet-sama, Chatt Noir, Shouhou- light carrier-Sendai, Merycchan, MiihW, mafia chan,FuffyBunny96, KyokoHondaWong, Emina Megpoid-116, Nick T. Blood, nycya, anonimus, Lizz y AshelaGrovi. Sinceramente no puedo creer que ya sean 80 reviews! Me hacen muy feliz todos los que han leido y han dejado un lindo review, que es -practicamente- de lo que vivo, jejeje.

Free! No es mio, es de su respectivo autor, pero la historia es toda mia!

...

MOTIVO

...

Muchas veces te has preguntado cual es el motivo de las cosas.

Ya que, todo tiene un proposito. ¿No? Una razon de ser.

Entonces, volteas hacia un lado de la cama, encontrandote con esas hebras azuladas que descanzan sobre un rostro que conoces bastante bien.

Y no puedes evitar preguntarte que habrá sido lo que motivo a la persona a tu lado a decidir quedarse contigo para siempre. Lo que provoca que tanto tu cara como tus pensamientos sean un poema.

Simplemente; hay muchas chicas alla fuera que son incluso mejor que tu en distintos aspectos, y eso solo provoca que mentalmente tu cerebro eche humo por no poder encontrar una respuesta logica.

Y esa cuestion es la que te ha estado reteniendo para dar el siguiente paso.

Mientras vas haciendo memoria de como es que se desarrolló todo y tu mirada se pierde en el blanco techo de la habitacion, el chico a tu lado ha abierto los ojos, y sabe perfectamente que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

Bueno, tampoco es como si fueras muy dificil de decifrar. Asi que, tras cerrar un momento los ojos y dejar salir un suspiro de relajacion para llamar tu atencion, coloca una mano en tu mentón -ya con sus ojos violetas fijos en ti- y sin mas corta tus pensamientos juntando vuestros labios.

El contacto te toma por sorpresa, por lo que tus ojos estan abiertos. Pero Rei parece de lo mas tranquilo, y eso no es muy comun en él.

El contacto dura unos segundos mas y es cuando la pregunta que te atormenta aprovecha y vuelve a hacer presencia

¿Porque te ama? ¿Porque te eligio a ti si no eres la unica en el mundo?

Y es lo que logras decir cuando se separan un poco.

-¿por...porque yo...Rei...?-

Y la mirada que te dirige solo logra desconcertarte más si es posible ya que parece como si te dijera silenciosamente "la respuesta esta frente a ti" pero tu no logras ver algo que te disipe las dudas.

Y vuelves a preguntar, a lo que él esboza una sonrisa.

-(T/N), hace poco descubri dos cosas- lo miras interrogante - y me las mostraste tu-

Lo miras sorprendida. ¿Tú? Intentas hacer memoria de cuando pudo haber sido, pero él no ha terminado.

- No siempre hay teorias para afirmar las cosas, al igual que no siempre se necesita un motivo para hacerlas...-

Sus brazos rodean tu cintura, abrazandote y contagiandote de esa inexplicable seguridad que sientes solo cuando estas con él.

-...y porque me di cuenta de que no eres la unica en el mundo...-

Ok. Eso ya no suena tan lindo.

-...por que tú eres mi mundo, (T/N)-

La devocion de sus palabras rompe poco a poco la idea que tu tenias hasta hace solo unos segundos.

Ya que, hasta tu lo has sentido y entendido.

No siempre se necesita un motivo.

...

-suspiro- no me pregunten de donde salio esto. Creo que fue por la felicidad que me dan al reviewarme.

Diganme que tal y ya os dije, habran varios de fechas, todavia es algo sorpresa, ya que necesito unos detallitos mas.

No se preocupen, ya que he estado considerando una "noche salvaje con orcas" pero por lo pronto no os puedo asegurar cuando lo estaran leyendo.

En fin, volvi a caer literalmente de la cama por leer vuestros hermosos, maravillosos, sensuales y adictivos reviews.

Nos leemos!


	13. Cosquillas

Oas holitas a todos y todas! Esta semana ha sido sensacional, y esperlo de todo corazon que para ustedes tambieeeeen! Ya saben que os agradezco desde lo mas profundo de mi corazon el que leean y deje un hermoso y caritativo - Yuuki Ackerman- review!

Ahorita ando algo a las prisas, pero ya saben para quienes van mis mas sinceros agradecimientos. Ahora sin mas distracciones, leean pues.

FREE! No es mio, y lo desearia, pero entonces no sería como lo conocemos tal cual, asi que solo nos queda desear que se vengan a esta dimension estos maravillosos e increiblemente sexys chicos.

...

Cosquillas

...

Apenas van unas cuantas semanas en el instituto, y, contra todo pronóstico, te ha gustado más estar en la escuela que en tu casa.

Admitamoslo. Es mejor la loca, agradable y cálida compañia de Momotarou que la interminable y asfixiante soledad y represión de tu casa. Mil veces mejor.

Asi que, despues de tener un juego de basquet, que por cierto fue bastante entretenido con algunos compañeros, entre ellos el joven Mikoshiba, te recogiste el cabello en una coleta, tratando de que almenos una pequeña brisa caritativa llegue a tu cuello y te refresque un poquito.

Y es asi como estas en clase de literatura, leyendo mientras te abanicas levemente con tu mano libre, ya que la otra esta sosteniendo tu rostro en una posición cómoda.

Una brisa por fin llega hasta tu cuello, y sonries levemente. Ahh. Realmente sienta bien sentir algo asi...

Un momento. _Un momento_.

Si no mal sentiste hace unos segundos, la pequeña corriente venía de akgun lugar cercano detrás tuyo, pero como te refrescó, no le das importancia y sigues leyendo en silencio, mientras que internamente deseas que vuelva a soplar el viento.

Y sucede de nuevo, haciendo que una sonrisa asome por tus labios.

Y asi pasan un par de veces más, hasta que caes en la cuenta de que esta vez la has sentido más cerca de lo normal, lo cual te provoca un pequeño escalofrío.

Y volteas...

...para encontrarte aquella mirada traviesa y risueña que conoces bastante bien, y que al parecer su dueño es el responsable de que te hubieras sentido tan fresca.

Sonríes, volteándote un poco más hasta poder darle un ligero golpecito en su hombro, provocando unas pequeñas carcajadas por parte de ambos, que tratan de silenciar, pues la maestra los podría sacar por estar jugando en vez de estar leyendo sobre el Siglo de Oro.

Te volteas dispuesta a reanudar tu lectura, claro, sonriendole una vez mas al oji-ambar cuando sientes como su mano familiar te revuelve los cabellos de manera cariñosa, e internamente le agradeces el que te haya salvado del infernal calor con unos sopliditos...

...aunque te hubieran provocado unas cuantas cosquillas.

...

Tachaaaaaaán! Lindo Momotarou, mas acorde a su personalidad esta vez jeje, espero el haberlo logrado.

Ya saben que todos sus reviews me hacen saltar y saludar al piso, pero no importa, me hacen reLmente feliz! Todos son bienvenidos!

En fin, el instituto, no es como lo pintan. Es mucho mejor, jajaj, en fin, os deseo lo mejor y cuidense mucho.

No falta mucho para q lleguen las orcas. Proximamente.

Saludis!


	14. Estoy

Holas olitas a todas estas personas hermosas que leen! Bueeno, esto salio de la loca fascinacion que tengo con Matsuoka Rin y tenia planeado subirlo un poco despues, pero no me aguantaba las ganas. En fin, esta loca idea es por y para ustedes, pero especialmente para una amiga que su novio-esposo me recuerda a Rin y que muy pronto seran papas de una hermosa niña. Este va para esos futuros papas, Saludins!

Ya sin mas, el disclaimer eterno y mis infinitas gracias a todas y todos por leer!

...

ESTOY...

...

Dios...rayos, estos dolores van de mal en peor. Y nada ayuda en que sean las tres de la madrugada, ya que lo que menos te gusta es que te despierten-o te despiertes- en medio de la noche, y peor aun si es para ir al baño. Pero bueno, tu cuerpo no siempre tiene consideraciones...y menos ahora.

-Pero, Que te dije? Que podias comer otra cosa parecida, pero no- tu prometido habla del otro lado del baño, poniéndose unos deportivos y preparando tu bolso con lo que cree necesario- Tu querias comer a fuerzas esas quesadillas con rellenos de Dios _sabe que cosa_, y ahora, Que paso?- miras por la puerta entre abierta como sus rojizos cabellos se balancean sobre sus hombros por los movimientos que hace al meter ropa en una maleta deportiva...un momento...Que rayos planea?...-Empiezas a estar palida, y no veria mucho problema si no fuera porque presentas vómito y porque ya llevas 3 DÍAS ASÍ (T/N).-

Bufas molesta mientras sientes otra arcada venir. Bueno, si tiene razon en preocuparse, pero realmente odias cuando se comporta de esta forma, aunque no es su culpa. Si somos sinceras, tu estarias igual -o peor- si el estuviera frente al váter regresando la cena.

-Ya te dije, que no fueron las quesa...- la puerta se ha abierto, y desde el angulo en el que estás, logras ver que su mirada destila decepcion y preocupacion. Y te pierdes por unos preciosos minutos en esa rojiza mirada, olvidando decirle exactamente la razon por la que estás asi...

-Tienes 15 minutos para darte un baño y estar lista para ir al doctor, ya llame...-

-Con ese tiempo ni voy a poder lavarme el cabello!- replicas mientras desaparece por la puerta de la recámara.

-Te quedan 13 minutos!-

-Arggh!- es lo que atinas a gruñir en lo que te pones -con trabajo- de pie y ves tu reflejo en el espejo del lavabo -Bueno...-susurras colocando una mano en tu abdomen- ...se tendrá que enterar allá.-

-Ya estas lista? Te quedan 10 minutos!- diriges una mirada asesina a donde crees que él esta moviéndose y abres el grifo. Tal vez una ducha no te siente mal despues de todo, ya que, Que mas da que sean prácticamente las 4 de la mañana?

-Debo recordarte lo que Haru nos dijo en su sorprendentemente larga plática de una hora acerca de lo que descubrio acerca de los venenos, la comida y lo que el envenamiento conlleva...?- ruedas los ojos. Por favor, que no mencione ni una palabra más de ese dia en el que viste la suerte que tienes de cuando Haru observa mejor las cosas en silencio a cuando es totalmente expresivo cual niño pequeño al haber descubierto algo nuevo.

-Que no me pasa nada!- subes el tono de voz, esperando que Rin te escuche.

-...y la deshidratación?-

Te escucho en absoluto.

-Rin...- despues de contener una arcada y ver por ultima vez la taza del baño- esta bien, tomare un baño- murmuras cansada.

Pero al parecer el va a seguir reclamándote el haber comido aquellas dichosas quesadillas que cree que son la razón de tu pesar. -...y el como devoraste aquellos otros platillos sin pensar, has pensado siquiera en ...?-

Porfavor, que no siga...

-Te digo que no es eso!-

Cierras el grifo par enjabonarte, mientras que en la habitación de a lado el sonido de pisadas de un lado a otro demuestra el nerviosismo del Matsuoka. Y no puedes evitar sonreir.

-Que estas haciendo? Te quedan solo siete minutos!- por su tono de voz sabes que esta intentando sonreir y no pensar en nada serio...que pueda estar pasandote.

-Ya voy, señor exactitud!- protestas tomando unas toallas para secarte y envolverte. La verdad, piensas, no tienes miedo en decirle. Y tampoco el miedo de cualquier joven en tu posicion. Pero, siendo realistas, siempre existe la posbilidad. La posibilidad de que él huya, como la mayorí de todo corazón deseas que no sea tu caso, de que Rin no sea asi.

Por que si es así...

...tu mundo se desmoronaria completamente.

Inhalando profundamente, te dispones a salir mientras tu prometido sigue murmurando cosas sin sentido.

-Vistete, ya tendriamos que ir en camino- dice mirando su reloj, regalo tuyo, que siempre trae puesto, y el recuerdo hace que te muerdas el labio. -Y de ahora en adelante, vigilare todo lo que comas...-

-Rin...esto...-

-...porque no puedes seguir asi, y...-

-Te digo, por enesima vez, que no fue la comida...-

-...podremos discutir todo lo que quieras...-

-_Estoy embarazada, idiota!_-

Silencio.

Te asomas por la puerta, despacio, encontrándote con un Rin con los labios ligeramente separados y siendo ahora él el pálido.

Lentamente, el deja caer la maleta al suelo...

OoO

...para acercarse a ti, mirarte con intensidad,

OoO

y en esos instantes en los que todo el valor que tenias parece haberse esfumado, dejado paso libre al miedo...

-S-si no lo quieres, - lo miras -m...muy tarde. Y me he encariñado con él-

Te atreves a mirar sus ojos, para despues sentir como eres envuelta por esos calidos brazos que conoces tan bien.

-...Vaya...- eso es lo que rompe el silencio por unos instantes - ...v-vístete -

Lo miras incrédula. Solo eso?

Y al segundo siguiente sientes sus labios contra los tuyos.

-Un pequeño Matsuoka en camino?- sonrie de forma tiburonesca, - es...es...- pasa una mano por tu cabeza -Porque no me dijiste desde el principio?-

Ah? Y quien intento decirselo desde el inicio? Pero eso no importa, ya que...si, tus miedos eran infundados.

Pero no por eso ahora estas inmensamente feliz.

Y ahora que sabe que hay un pequeño Matsuoka que pronto correra por todo Iwatobi, tod parece mas facil...

?... Pero vaya forma de hacerselo saber.

-Aunque, sabes? - lo miras - la habitacion aun me da vueltas-

Y al instante estas batallando por mantener el equilibrio.

?...

Tachaaaaa! No podia quedarmw simplememte imaginandome esto. No señor, tenia que escribirlo y ponerlo. Si si, el delfin y la orca vienen en camino!

Saludins!


	15. Alergica

…

Mi imaginación ha volado y aquí esta.

He llorado de alegría gracias a: _Ayaka Jukyo, Saku M, Rue,__Enne Lannister , Eins Zwei Drei, AmaneAkai, thania 22, bubbleblack, Mai-Okami, KonnyDaniela, Minori-sama, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, Katherine Svensson , Luisa, Cindy´Nya3, Rue, alisha arlexa, Captain Sui, YukiBlade, Minori Ainsworth, ErzaScarlet, RueCossette, Levichou, Kazanari Kirika, Monkey D Ivy, Ichi Misaki, ErzaScarlet-sama, Shouhou- light carrier- Sendai, Chatt Noir, kaori Sakamaki, Reybi, anonymus__, MizuHarukaSari, Merycchan, MiihW, mafia chan,FuffyBunny96, KyokoHondaWong, Emina Megpoid-116, Nick T. Blood, nycya, Lizz, AshelaGrovi, Hikari Walker Suede y a la patatacantante (lei tu perfil y no pude más que amarlo!). _chicas y chicos, en serio no saben cuánto amo sus reviews!_ ARIGATOU-GOZAIMASU!_

_**Eins Zwei Drei, AmaneAkai y Mai-Okami, hacia tiempo que les quería agradecer por haber leído Recuerdos Agradecidos. De todo corazón les doy las gracias por leer y por esos reviews tan hermosos que me hicieron sentir infinita paz y por el favorite que me hizo gritar como loca. De verdad chicas, muchas gracias.**_

Os tengo que decir que esto es solo por y para ustedes? ^o^

...

Alergica

…

¿Alergias? No han sido pocas las veces que te has encontrado esa pregunta frente a ti, y casi _nunca_ tienes problemas en responderla. Porque, vamos, este tipo de cuestionarios los contestas sola, ¿no?

Entonces…¿Qué rayos hace Haruka llenando contigo _el_ cuestionario para la enfermería?

Tal vez sea porque desde el ingreso al instituto han estado _relativamente _juntos, o tal vez porque le preocupes o…-miras su perfil, que parece decir "Ya-quiero-llegar-a-mi-casa-y-entrar-en-la-ducha" - …simplemente porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Este último pensamiento es la máscara para cubrir lo que realmente pensaste –o deseabas que fuera-: que tal vez, solo _tal vez_ quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo. Vamos. Hacerte ilusiones no es nada bueno para ti si al final casi siempre acabas con el sabor de la decepción.

Pero ese no es el mayor de tus problemas ahora. Esta _esa_ dichosa _pregunta_. Y sigue esperando una respuesta. Y al parecer el nadador de _free-style_ también, ya que te mira con esa aura de "¿Qué-es-lo-que-pasa-que-no-terminas-el-cuestionario?". Tal vez no tengas el poder de leer la mente de Haru como Makoto, pero el saber su idioma silencioso y saber qué es lo que destila su mirada te ha salvado unas…miles de veces de hacer meteduras de pata.

-Mmh, nee, Haru…- sus ojos muestran atención - …es solo que…- y cometes el error numero 1: dejar la frase al aire y desviar tu mirada.

"¿por-que-no-terminas?"

Sientes esa pregunta surcar el aire entre ustedes y un frio sudor recorrer tu cuello. ¿Por qué de todas las cosas, y de todas las personas, tenías que ser alérgica a eso que la persona que está a tu lado tanto adora?

Durante todo el tiempo que has pasado a su lado jamás hubieras pensado que te verías en este aprieto, aunque hubieran sido infinitas las veces en el que el tema pudo haber salido a la luz.

Si. Porque eres alérgica a la penicilina, sus derivados como las sulfas, a los lugares con mucho polvo…

…pero sobre todo…

A la caballa.

Y aunque mentalmente te creías preparada para cuando llegara el momento-que jamás creías que pasaría, porque te esforzabas al máximo en evitar esas situaciones comprometedoras-, es cierto que en la realidad todo cambia.

Te has imaginado miles de maneras y escenarios: en su casa cuando te invita a comer y tienes que rechazar la caballa y llega el momento decisivo, o en algún restaurante donde el te invite a probar un poco de lo que pidió: caballa con piña y aderezo…solo por mencionar algunos.

Pero _éste _ni por asomo.

¿Cuándo te imaginarías que sería por un bendito cuestionario?

Y lo que te regresa a la realidad es el sentir como el cuestionario se desliza entre tus manos, y cuando te das cuenta, Haru ya está escribiendo algo en el espacio correspondiente a la pregunta.

Intentas por todos los medios quitársela, pero él simplemente la mantiene fuera de tu alcance con una facilidad increíble. Así que sueltas un bufido de molestia mientras que solo te acercas a él para leer:

Palabras lindas

Y el sonrojo no tarda en acudir a tus mejillas. ¿Palabras lindas?¿y qué rayos significa eso? Y es lo que preguntas en una mirada entre confundida y avergonzada.

-siempre te coloreas cuando alguien te hace un cumplido…- lo miras sorprendida. ¿Por qué su voz se nota molesta? -…o cuando te digo que te ves bien.

…Ah?

Si. Es verdad que cuando alguien te hace un cumplido te pones toda roja, ya que no sabes lidiar bien con ellos, pero cuando Haru te lo dice es por una cuestión totalmente distinta: es porque simple y sencillamente se trata de él.

Solo porque es él.

Y si. Tal vez la verdad tenga que esperar, pero lo cierto es que nuca dejarás de ser alérgica…

…a palabras lindas.

…

Oh sip. Ya tenia mucho tiempo con esta idea, pero simplemente no quedaba como yo quería, así que ahí me veian gritando y eliminando párrafos enteros, que aunque no me gustaban, los quería.

Como dije, vendrán unos diferentes más la amada orca que pronto se hara presente.

Nos vemos, un lindo review me haría muy feliz! No cuesta nada, jejeje

Saludins!

…


	16. Un gato y un secreto

Ok. Ahora que hemos pasado de los 100 reviews, jeje, por uno, pues era hora de algo diferente. Pero no sin antes mencionar a las lindas personas cuyo nombre se ha quedado grabado en mi corazón:

_**lapatatacantante, Enne Lannister, Ayaka Jukyo, mafia chan, Saku M, AmaneAkai, Rue, Eins Zwei Drei, AshelaGrovi, thania 22, kaori Sakamaki, bubbleblack, Mai-Okami, Levichou, Nick T. Blood, KonnyDaniela, Minori-sama, Lizz, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, nycya, Katherine Svensson , Luisa, Cindy´Nya3, Rue, alisha arlexa, Captain Sui, YukiBlade, Merycchan, Minori Ainsworth, ErzaScarlet, Hikari Walker Suede, RueCossette, Kazanari Kirika, Monkey D Ivy, Ichi Misaki, ErzaScarlet-sama, Shouhou- light carrier- Sendai, Chatt Noir, Reybi, anonymus, MizuHarukaSari, MiihW, FuffyBunny96, KyokoHondaWong, Emina Megpoid-116, ElizabethJaeger y a TortugaNinjaBtr.**_

**Que mas quieren que os diga? Oh sip. Sin ustedes esto no tendría sentido. Por cierto, esto es otro como **_**Alergica**_**.**

~…~

Un gato y un secreto

…

Tus amigas tienen gatos. Para ser más precisas, son _gatas._ Y por supuesto, han tenido gatitos.

-¿no te gustaría uno, (T/N)-san?-

Oh, por supuesto que si! Dios, vamos, quien podría resistirse a unas caritas tan tiernas como las de estos 14 gatitos que tiene unos ojos alucinantes, un cuerpecito diminutito, y una _voz_ –si a sus maullidos se les puede denominar voz- tan tierna?

Está claro que nadie.

-¡Oh~, (T/N)-chan, ¿esos son gatitos?! ¡Son muy tiernos! ¿Vas a escoger a uno? ¿Cuál? ¿El de las orejas blancas con botitas negras o el que tiene una manchita en forma de luna en su costado? ¿ehh? ¡dimee~!-

-Errr…- oh. Cierto. Que el chico de brazada de pecho adora a los gatos. Y por supuesto que él fue el primero al que se le presentaron a los gatitos. ¿Quién no aprovecharía el amor que tiene Nagisa por las cosas tiernas?

Si. Tú estás incluida en esa lista.

-yo…es imposible Nagisa…- empiezas, notando como en sus ojos rosados empiezan unas lagrimitas. – ya sabes que soy alérgica a ellos.- y su semblante muestra sorpresa.

-Cierto…oh ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?-y ahora toma una pose parecida a cuando Rei piensa o está a punto de afirmar o _teorizar _algo. Así que es inevitable que sientas una pizca de miedo. Las ideas de Nagisa nos siempre son muy…adecuadas. Pero igual son entretenidas.

-¡Entonces será de los dos!- exclama dándote casi un paro cardiaco, ya que te ha saltado de improvisto encima y vuestros rostros están a muy poca distancia. Vamos, que Nagisa es un poco más alto que tu –si cuentan dos centímetros- y sus manos toman suavemente las tuyas.

Tus amigas, que han estado con ustedes todo este tiempo, exclaman como si hubieran visto la cosa más adorable ahí frente a sus ojos –a parte de los mininos- y vez como una de ellas te lanza una mirada de una madre orgullosa, otra que te ve pícaramente y las otras que están hablando de un viaje y una boda. ¿A caso se acaban de enterar que alguien se va a casar?

Seguramente tu rostro sigue reflejando que no entiendes nada de nada, -aunque la realidad es otra- por lo que la que te veía –y ve- pícaramente te señala a ti, luego a Nagisa que ahora te está abrazando y murmura:

_Pareja._

…¿¡Qué rayos!?

Es cierto que te agrada estar en compañía de Nagisa, y que adoras su voz, que te encanta pasar tus manos por su pelo y que quedas fascinada por sus ojos cada vez que te ve fijamente con ternura y alegría justo como ahora…

Pero, indiscutiblemente, lo que más te gusta y amas es la sensación de sus labios sobre los tuyos cada vez que nadie los ve, cuando suceden espontáneamente o simple y sencillamente porque si.

Aunque…está _**muy**_ claro que ustedes han cuidado bastante bien de vuestro secreto, ya que ni tus amigas parecen haberse dado cuenta. O eso es lo que esperas. Y les sigues el juego, aunque de verdad no sabes de lo que siguen hablando exactamente…y esperas que la mirada picara que recibiste de tu compañera no sea una señal de que ya no hay secreto.

Aunque, por ahora, piensas un poco en el minino. Sería poder pasar más tiempo con la persona que no hay dejado de abrazarte, aprender a lidiar con tu alergia…

…y ser _madre_ de un lindo minino con el _padre _Nagisa.

No suena mal. Para nada mal.

-Mmm… de acuerdo. _Hazuki-san._-

Y el tono con el que dices su nombre hace que ambos sonrían y que tus amigas tengan una cara de:

¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉ?!

…

Wiii. Por fin pude actualizar. Que les pareció? Lo disfrutaron?

Y chicas y chicos. Por favor, no me maten, aunque no los culparía si así lo hicieran, ya que, por la falta de tiempo que conlleva el instituto no logro concentrarme para Makoto, se me está haciendo muy difícil poder ponerlo en una situación _así_, ya saben.

Igual, el que os dije de fechas va a esperar 6 días más. Es una sorpresa. Si, ya se que llevo diciendo esto desde quien sabe que capitulo, pero se me paso el mes de septiembre, wow aplausos, y ahora solo queda el que sigue.

Comentarios, tomatazos, pastelazos, sartenazos y lo que quieran lo pueden enviar con la cosita hermosa que aquí abajo. No malpiensen.

En fin, si no regreso fue porque la mayoría se enojo por lo de arriba.

Saludins!


	17. Octubreanas

Okas. Aquí vamos! Muchas gracias a todos y todas que han leído, pero sobretodo a aquellas que me han animado e inspirado por igual:

_**lapatatacantante, Enne Lannister, Ayaka Jukyo, mafia chan, Saku M, AmaneAkai, Rue, Eins Zwei Drei, AshelaGrovi, thania 22, kaori Sakamaki, bubbleblack, Mai-Okami, Levichou, Nick T. Blood, KonnyDaniela, Minori-sama, Lizz, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, nycya, Katherine Svensson , Luisa, Cindy´Nya3, Rue, alisha arlexa, Captain Sui, YukiBlade, Merycchan, Minori Ainsworth, ErzaScarlet, Hikari Walker Suede, RueCossette, Kazanari Kirika, Monkey D Ivy, Ichi Misaki, ErzaScarlet-sama, Shouhou- light carrier- Sendai, Chatt Noir, Reybi, anonymus, MizuHarukaSari, MiihW, FuffyBunny96, KyokoHondaWong, Emina Megpoid-116, ElizabethJaeger, TortugaNinjaBtr y AlexBeatlemaniaca.**_

Lo prometido es deuda. Esto es para quienes tuvieron la suerte de nacer en el misterioso, enigmático y espléndido mes de OCTUBRE.

...

Otoño y octubre. Son cosas que no te importan demasiado, pero igual son especiales para ti. El primero porque es más alegre que el invierno, más tranquilo que el verano y contradictoriamente, más encendido que la primavera. Pero el segundo…

Muchas veces intentas no pensar en ello, pues los recuerdos que acarrea no siempre son los mejores, aunque eso no quiere decir que no tengas buenas memorias del mismo…y es exactamente por eso que te gusta; tantas cosas contradictorias entre sí en un mismo mes que te hace pensar en todas las veces que tú misma has sido una contradicción.

Mientras caminas por en medio de la carretera recta y vacía miras al cielo en lo que el viento juguetea con tus cabellos y tu bufanda. Y cuando llegas a un punto en específico, en donde el mar está en todo su esplendor, las casas se ven algo diminutas y el rostro de esa persona inunda tu mente, te detienes. Cierras los ojos y empiezas a contar.

-Catorce…quince…dieciséis…-

¿Catorce? Fue el día en que Tachibana te propuso que hicieras esto, hace menos de un mes, y aunque al principio te negaste rotundamente y hasta juraste que ni en sueños lo harías, aquí estas ahora.

Contradicción.

¿Habrá sido por curiosidad que cediste? Sacudes levemente la cabeza. Simplemente…no tenías nada mejor que hacer.

_Sí, claro. Como no._

_Desde un inicio lo ibas a hacer_

-…veintinueve…trein- y un abrazo te rodea, interrumpiendo tu cuenta en voz baja. Lo prometió. Y lo cumplió. Llegó antes de que siquiera pudieras terminar el último numero.

~~~~..F-B..~~~~

_-(T/N)-chan, se que el próximo mes es tu….-_

_-¡ni se te ocurra mencionarlo!- gritaste alzando la voz, parándote y volteándote, señalándolo acusadoramente con tu dedo, aunque pronto bajaste tu mano y sonreíste cansada, -sabes que no me gusta mucho…además- tus ojos se opacan, aunque intentas hacerlos brillar –creo que saldré unos días de Iwatobi…-_

_El silencio se hace presente entre ustedes, que se encuentran cerca de la bahía, lo que hace que el atardecer de ese momento les dé una atmosfera… especial._

_-Sé que no lo dices en serio (t/n). Y, ¿sabes?- levantas la vista para encontrarte con ésa sonrisa que tira tus muros sin dudar pero sin lastimarte. –no tienes que fingir conmigo.-_

_Lo sabías. Siempre lo has sabido. Makoto es el único que puede ver a través de ti, ver como dices muchas palabras, que en realidad significan otra cosa, para mantener a todos a cierta distancia._

_A todos menos a él._

_Y aunque eras conocedora de esto, siempre hiciste como si nada, fingiendo incluso con él, sin ver que además de lastimarte a ti misma, lo lastimabas a él por tratarlo como uno más del montón._

_-Ya no quiero que me trates igual que los demás (t/n)-chan. Sé que lo sabes…y por eso…- acortó la distancia entre ustedes, mientras volvías a sorprenderte, como siempre, de su "don" de poder verte a través de tantos pensamientos contradictorios, esquivos. -…solo pido unas semanas para demostrártelo… una última vez.- tus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.- Si aun así no quieres que entre…lo entenderé.-_

_Te estaba diciendo que le permitieras entrar a tu vida, tu pasado, tus ideas. A ti._

_Al día siguiente, en la escuela, con tu humor de siempre, bromeabas con él como si lo de ayer no hubiera pasado, y de la nada, comentaste – sea lo que sea que planeas- ni te atreviste a mirarlo a los ojos…- no lo haré-…por el miedo de que te sintieras descubierta en tus verdaderas intenciones…- ni loca, ni en sueños.-…de que "posiblemente" te contradirías. _

_Él no dijo nada, solo colocó una mano en tu cabeza…-¿recuerdas el lugar en el que me confundiste con otro compañero y me lanzaste aquella mochila?- el recuerdo te hizo sonrojar- Ahí, el primer día de octubre, contarás del número del día de hoy hasta el día previo al nuevo mes. Y antes de que termines, estaré contigo.-_

_Una parte de ti sabía que lo decía enserio. Y la otra solo se lo tomó como una broma o comentario más._

_~~..F-B..~~_

Lo que hay entre ustedes dos no es algo que se pueda resumir en un término o palabra exactos. Y tampoco es como si hubiera algo en específico. Por más que llegues a pensar que hay algo único que los une, siempre terminaras con el pensamiento de que hay miles de personas que también están unidas por algo único.

Así que, ¿Qué los hace únicos? Y si lo hay, ¿Qué es?

Makoto siempre te ha demostrado que puedes confiar en él, que puedes compartirle tu pasado y que no te juzgará por ello, que puede ser un _amigo_ al igual que una persona con la cual podrías compartir el resto de tu existencia.

Entonces… ¿sería él capaz de terminar con tus contradicciones, sin terminar contigo en el intento?

-(TU/NOMBRE/COMPLETO), -tus ojos esquivan su mirada –Mírame- el cómo te lo pide te hace reaccionar y obedeces. –Sé que atesoras mucho este mes, al igual que hay veces en las que prefieres hacer que es un mes más, pero, ¿sabes?-

Ahora hay alguien en la puerta de tu vida tocando; y a pesar de que no ves el otro lado, sabes de antemano quien es – Detrás de todas las contradicciones que puedan existir, tu eres la única que no contradice lo que siento- tus facciones muestran confusión y miedo. Él… ¿sabe exactamente qué es lo que sientes? Pero, ¿cómo, ¡si tú no has podido descifrar tus sentimientos!?

Un abrazo es lo que te vuelve a rodear, y sientes como apoya su barbilla en tu cabeza-que es un caos por dentro- mientras murmura:

–Feliz cumpleaños, (T/N)-chan. Y, a pesar de todo lo que puedas pensar, mis sentimientos por ti nuca se contradecirán.-

Y, como si del paraíso se tratase, un rayo de sol sale detrás de las blancas nubes, iluminando el mar, las casas y vuestras figuras por igual. Y sientes, después de tantos años de búsquedas fallidas, que has encontrado a la persona capaz de contradecirte en tus contradicciones, y de paso, estar a tu lado.

Tu cumpleaños han sido diversos, pero estas segura, después de mucho tiempo, de que tanto tus aniversarios como al igual que tus sentimientos por Makoto no volverán a ser los mismos y nunca cambiarán.

….

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A QUIENES CUMPLAN EN OCTUBREEE!

Siento que es un mes perfecto para comenzar esto. Lo se, os dije que ayer lo publicaba, pero hoy falte a la escuela y aproveche el tiempo.

Como siempre, pueden decirme lo que quieran en un maravilloso review.

Saludins!


	18. Increíble

Holas. Sé que estuve desaparecida, pero hoy casi no llego a mi primer parcial de Mate. Así que supongo que la adrenalina sacó esta historia.

Como he repetido muuuuchas veces, les debo muuuuuucho a: _**AmaneAkai, Rue, Eins Zwei Drei, lapatatacantante, Enne Lannister, Ayaka Jukyo, shiro, mafia chan, Saku M, AshelaGrovi, thania 22, kaori Sakamaki, bubbleblack, Mai-Okami, Levichou, Nick T. Blood, KonnyDaniela, Minori-sama, Lizz, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, nycya, Katherine Svensson , Luisa, Cindy´Nya3, Rue, alisha arlexa, Captain Sui, YukiBlade, Merycchan, Minori Ainsworth, ErzaScarlet, Hikari Walker Suede, RueCossette, Kazanari Kirika, Monkey D Ivy, Ichi Misaki, ErzaScarlet-sama, Shouhou- light carrier- Sendai, Chatt Noir, Reybi, anonymus, MizuHarukaSari, MiihW, FuffyBunny96, KyokoHondaWong, Emina Megpoid-116, ElizabethJaeger, TortugaNinjaBtr y AlexBeatlemaniaca.**_

ME HACEN INMENSAMENTE FELIZ! A TAL GRADO DE QUE SUELO CAERME DE LA CAMA DE LA EMOCIOOOON!

…

Increíble

…

La canción que resuena entre las paredes del cuarto que los aísla del resto del mundo es sin duda una que te hace recordar muchas cosas.

Prácticamente… toda tu vida. Porque los últimos años realmente te has sentido viva. Y de tus labios sale un suspiro que no es más que el fiel reflejo de lo tranquila y segura que te hace sentir la presencia de este muchacho a tu lado.

El cuarto de música no es muy grande, con trabajo caben apenas 18 sillas para los alumnos más el espacio que ocupan la batería, el "cuadrito del violín" que literalmente, es un cuadro del suelo para el o la violinista, el chelo y por supuesto…el antiguo piano.

La historia de este piano es que llegó el mismo día en que el instituto abrió sus puertas. Hace ya…56 años. Varias veces intentó ser robado, incluso fue desmantelado y varias de sus teclas presentan quemaduras. Pero sigue ahí, igual que tus sentimientos que han soportado de todo…y siguen intactos, en el fondo de tu corazón, mientras la canción te permite liberarlos en silencio, sintiendo la música llenar el aire y sin quererlo, recuerdas como fue que este instrumento, éste piano…los unió.

…

Hace ya tres años que llegaste a este instituto, y, a pesar de tu promesa hacia ti misma de no enamorarte de nadie, solo pudiste ver como el sentimiento más caprichoso de todos se mofaba en tu cara.

Al inicio todo fue normal. En los primeros meses del primer año tú no lo habías notado y al parecer él tampoco te notó. Las cosas fueron normales hasta que una conferencia y una exposición los juntaron.

Todo comenzó con aquella llamada a la dirección. No tenías idea de que podía ser. Que recordaras no había ningún problema con tus papeles, pero cuando te dijeron que conocerías al más alto mando de tu instituto por haber tenido una de las más altas puntuaciones en el examen de admisión, al instante estabas asintiendo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

La junta era un viernes, así que perdías varias clases por asistir. Pero no sabías quien más iría. Así que cuando llegó el día y reconociste a aquel chico que iba en tu mismo salón, al instante lo tomaste como la competencia. Alegre, alto y extrovertido, te intimidó un poco y decidiste poner un poco de distancia, pero cuando te animaste a saludarlo y te respondió con una mirada amable tu tensión disminuyó considerablemente.

En la conferencia conociste a una chica de tu edad con la que te llevaste bastante bien, y antes de bajar del camión, observaste el edificio y te dolió recordar que había pasado ahí hace más de 40 años…por lo cual lo encendían en las noches con estrellas rojas y detalles morados. Solo que esa noche –desde la ventana de tu cuarto se veía- no lo habías visto encendido.

Y eso comentaste.

-Ya no lo he visto encendido.- los directivos te miraron como si fueras una ignorante, quizás te esperabas eso, pero no te esperabas…

-Eso no es verdad. Incluso esta noche estaba iluminado.-

La voz de aquel muchacho, detrás de ti.

Así que te encogiste de hombros. No se te antojaba perder el tiempo replicándole.

La conferencia transcurrió rápido. El "director" les dio la bienvenida a todos ustedes por ser los más altos puntajes y luego hubo un tiempo para comer durante el cual cruzaste miradas accidentales con él.

Cuando termino la reunión y regresaste al colegio te diste cuenta de que aún alcanzabas la última clase.

Diciéndole adiós a tu reciente amiga, te encaminaste a tu salón cuando de un momento a otro notaste la presencia de alguien a tu lado, lo cual te asusto un poco.

Era él.

-Hola ¿Dónde nos toca?-

Su sonrisa, su voz…no lo esperabas, así que te tomó por sorpresa y por eso tardaste un poco en contestar.

-Ahh…en el E-201, supongo…- aun algo confusa, seguiste caminando, con él siguiéndote de cerca.

Iban en silencio. Vamos, ¿Qué podías decir? Apenas lo conocías, no lo habías visto bien hasta hoy y no es como si tú te abrieras fácilmente a recién conocidos…después de la secundaria…pero el silencio no era incómodo.

Hasta que se encontró con unos amigos –según tu- y se acercó a ellos.

Al principio te quedaste ahí, escuchando como bromeaban entre ellos. Te gustaba ver la unión entre las personas, pero al poco tiempo te hacía daño. Y se te hacía nuevo y extraño, ya que desde la primaria no experimentabas algo así: amigos, charlas, bromas, unión y confianza…no es como si en la secundaria no lo hubieras vivido, pero no tanto como te hubiera gustado. Por eso te habías vuelto algo…reservada.

Aunque también te habías propuesto como meta ser extrovertida. Lo bueno de que nadie te conociese.

Y como te empezaste a sentir fuera de lugar en ese "encuentro" optaste por irte. Él no se había molestado en presentarte, así que no viste problema alguno en adelantarte.

Y fue por eso que no te percataste de la mirada que te dirigió.

Llegaste al salón. Todos los que conocías hasta el momento te bombardearon de preguntas mientras una sonrisa volvía a tu rostro.

Solo que se desvaneció al escuchar que había una exposición y que no tenías equipo…hasta que tu compañera te relajo diciéndote:

-No te creas, si sí te incluimos en el nuestro.- terminó carcajeándose mientras la mirabas "asesinamente".

Fue cuando llegó Makoto, pero él no había sido contado por sus amigos, así que irremediablemente quedo en tu equipo.

Ahí fue cuando comenzaste a ser más amistosa con todos –los fantasmas del pasado nunca más podrían alcanzarte- y saludabas a todos nomas llegar en la mañana.

Los días pasaron, te lastimaste jugando básquet y fue por ese accidente que te enteraste que él se había lastimado la rodilla…de por vida. También conociste la música que le gustaba, lo amable que podía se contigo, las bromas que te podía llegar a gastar…pero sobre todo, contra tus reglas y promesas, te diste cuenta de lo bien que te sentías a su lado.

Se alejó un poco, pero las miradas furtivas por ambos no faltaron. Y como ya la mayoría sabía que no estabas interesada en relaciones amorosas, no podías verlo abiertamente.

Cuando te tocó escoger club, escogiste música sin pensarlo, aunque terminaste en coro…

El primer año se fue volando. En segundo te enfermaste bastante por las presiones que ese año implicaba, pero tuvo su parte buena.

Una tarde, cuando te habías quedado en la biblioteca para adelantar temas, oíste un tema de piano que te gustaba bastante y reconocerías donde fuera, pues era la primera canción que Tachibana había compartido contigo cuando recién se conocieron.

Así fue como llegaste a la puerta del salón de música, viendo como aquella persona, que hacía a tu pulso volverse loco y frenético, tocaba con destreza y suavidad las teclas…

Pronto descubriste que eso era lo que hacia todas las tardes después de clases y el hábito de observarlo desde el cristal de la puerta pronto se convirtió en algo tan natural como respirar.

Solo que un día la descubierta fuiste tu.

Cuando quisiste explicarlo, tu lengua se enredó. Cuando quisiste correr, su voz diciendo tu nombre, el verdadero, te detuvo. Y cuando quisiste desaparecer, su mano tomo la tuya.

Desde ese día te volviste su cómplice. Desde ese día ambos sabían lo que sentían, aunque nunca lo dijeron.

…

El salón no ha cambiado. Pero ustedes si. Después de conocerlo durante prácticamente 3 años estás segura de muchas cosas, pero de una en especial lo estas totalmente.

Amas a Makoto Tachibana.

Lo amas como nunca has amado a nadie.

Sus dedos no dejan de tocar, y aprovechas para recargarte en su hombro, cerrando los ojos.

Y te hubieras quedado dormida de no ser porque la música ha parado de repente.

Buscas sus ojos, pero éstos están cerrados. Confundida, te enderezas y vas a preguntar qué sucede cuando una mano en tu mejilla impone silencio.

_Beso_

Eso es lo que sus labios formulan y lo que sientes instantes después.

Justo…justo después de un año de ser _algo más que amigos pero sin llegar a ser novios_, el día en que fuiste descubierta, por fin ambos ponen las cartas sobre la mesa.

Te mira.

Lo miras.

_Inicio_

Y así es como ocurre. Sus manos sobre tus hombros. Las tuyas entre sus cabellos acanelados, y pronto sientes su cuerpo muy junto al tuyo.

Ese _cuerpo de infarto_ que has visto tantas veces en las clases de natación o en las horas de su club ahora solo contigo.

Y esa personalidad que a veces te abruma, te confunde y te alegra es la misma que te enamora a cada segundo que pasa.

¿la ropa? Estorbo.

¿el aire? Innecesario.

¿los besos? Insuficientes.

¿…amor?

Hay más que solo eso entre ustedes.

El primer beso y pareciera como si ya lo hubieran hecho miles de veces atrás, hace años e incluso en vidas pasadas.

El calor se vuelve sofocante. Tus pulmones encendidos buscan aire, pero su búsqueda es interrumpida por los sonidos que haces al ser provocada por los labios ajenos.

¿te habías imaginado que esto pasaría?

Deberías haberlo previsto.

Pronto la tapa del piano -¡¿Cuándo se cerró?!- es donde estas apoyada, aunque no resulta muy conveniente al final y se quedan en el suelo.

Una. Dos. Tres veces y no lo puedes creer.

Si todo lo que tuviste que pasar era para llegar a esto…sin duda lo volverías a vivir.

Porque no hay mejor sensación y sentimiento: amar y ser amada.

Saber que se siente ser completada por tu otra mitad después de haber estado mucho tiempo incompleta es…

Increíble.

…

Como habrán visto no quise meter muchas descripciones en el acto.

"Está claro que Makoto te ama, pero se entiende que no siempre se usan palabras."

Ok. Imagínense eso como si se los dijera Haru.

Saludins!

Me dio un infarto cuando vi los reviews. Minna, son geniales.


	19. Libroviembres

_**AmaneAkai, Rue, Eins Zwei Drei, lapatatacantante, Enne Lannister, **__Ayaka Jukyo__(me acordé de ti)__**, shiro, mafia chan, Saku M, AshelaGrovi, thania 22, kaori Sakamaki, bubbleblack, Mai-Okami, Levichou, Nick T. Blood, KonnyDaniela, Minori-sama, Lizz, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, nycya, Katherine Svensson , Luisa, Cindy´Nya3, Rue, alisha arlexa, Captain Sui, YukiBlade, Merycchan, Minori Ainsworth, ErzaScarlet, Hikari Walker Suede, RueCossette, Kazanari Kirika, Monkey D Ivy, Ichi Misaki, ErzaScarlet-sama, Shouhou- light carrier- Sendai, Chatt Noir, Reybi, anonymus, MizuHarukaSari, MiihW, FuffyBunny96, KyokoHondaWong, Emina Megpoid-116, ElizabethJaeger, TortugaNinjaBtr, AlexBeatlemaniaca, Akira Koi, Rella Egon Ruk, nobody.30 y Venganzombie (aunque tu seas de otra historia, te debo muchas gracias y sonrisas).**_

MUCHAS GRACIAS, SONRISAS, PASTELITOS Y ABRAZOS VIRTUALES OS LLEGUEN DESDE AQUÍ!

Esto nunca se va a acabar. Como quisiera que fuera cierto t.t. Ya saben todo lo del Disclaimer y claimer. Sin más preámbulos y preparando un nuevo escenario, leeeeeeean.

…

Libroviembres

…

En tu vida nunca ha faltado la persona que se sorprenda al ver tu cara al vislumbrar libros en un puesto "clandestino" o en una librería de "gala". Tampoco han faltado los comentarios de "lees mucho" "¿no te cansas de leer?" "vas a quedar ciega y loca por tantas letras".

Claro que siempre terminabas sacándole el aire a quien se atreviera a decir esto último.

¿Qué tiene de malo leer? Nada. Y la única persona que parece entender tu sentimiento de amor a estas magnificas obras que hacen la vida un poco más interesante es Rei.

Saliendo del instituto te ofreció ir a una cafetería que esta a unas cuantas calles, y después de todos los exámenes para los que te preparabas que te provocaban cierto estrés pensaste que tal vez era hora de un respiro, una rebanada, café y una buena charla.

-Entonces (t/n)-san, ¿Qué opinas de _El miedo a la libertad?_- sus ojos purpura se posan en los tuyos. Era y es gracioso ver cuánto contrastan ustedes dos. Él es más de método científico, de analizar más las cosas, de encontrar una respuesta lógica a todo cuanto ponía su mundo patas arriba –lo que te incluye a ti- para al final tener un intento de teoría.

Por el contrario, tu eres más libre, por así decirlo. No te gusta estar fija a una idea, prefieres tener distintos puntos de vista, te gusta conocer de todo cuanto puedes, aunque no siempre el dinero te deja hacer mucho que digamos; y no mencionemos las artes, zona en la que tu y Rei podrían terminar haciendo un debate.

Pero algo que sin duda tienen en común, como la intersección en un diagrama de Venn Euler, es que cuestionan las razones que provocan que las cosas sean como son y que ambos aman la historia.

-Pues, no me gustó tanto como _El arte de amar_, pero no pude dejarlo en toda la tarde. Siento que es…no…_es_ más bien la forma de analizar el porqué nos sentimos solos moralmente y le damos el crédito de nuestros logros a algo exterior o superior.- Concluyes después de pensar bien en tus palabras.

-Mmmh, ya veo. Bien…- en ese momento llegan a la puerta del local; Rei se detiene, toma tu mano y te abraza. El contacto te toma por sorpresa, pero eso es nada comparada a la que sientes cuando susurra "_Feliz cumpleaños amante de los libros"_. Inmediatamente después sientes algo cubrir tus ojos, ajustarse en tu nuca y unos segundos después sientes que tus pies dejan el suelo para empezar a sentir como tu "cargador" empieza a correr a…

…¿A dónde?

Contra cualquier predicción tu risa rompe la tensión que Rei había empezado a sentir al momento de empezar a llevar a cabo el plan. Te da risa porque nunca lo hubieras esperado de él… y porque el aire frio te da cosquillas en tus piernas, a través del pantalón.

No sabes durante cuantos minutos corre contigo entre sus brazos, pero cuando llegan sientes el corazón de Ryugazaki chocar contra su pecho y tu hombro.

Te baja lentamente y al momento en que vuelves a estar en la tierra, la venda de tus ojos se va y frente a ti esta el lugar de tus sueños, anhelos e inspiraciones.

-Feliz cumpleaños, amante de los libros- repite, cuando recupera el aliento – Futura amante mia-

…¿Qué rayos?! Aunque…bueno, no te imaginas ni imaginabas estar a lado de otra persona que no fuera tu _futuro amante._

…

Bueno, esto es dos por uno….nos veemos!


End file.
